Oedipus? or Psycho?
by wakaTaeYu
Summary: Yuta tidak pernah tahu, jika anak yang di temukannya 5 tahun yang lalu akan tumbuh seperti ini. WinYu, TaeYu. Incest(?)
1. Chapter 1

**Oedipus or Psycho?**

Declaimer :

member NCT milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM ENT, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast :

WinYu slight TaeYu

Rated : M

Genre :

AU, Incest (?), Smut, Family

Warning :

Cerita ini mengandung B X B, Ekstrem OOC, Couple yang mungkin tidak sesuai, Typo dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

Summary :

Yuta tidak pernah tahu, jika anak yang di temukannya 5 tahun yang lalu akan tumbuh seperti ini.

.

.

Di era globalisasi yang sudah sangat modern ini, tingkat pernikahan sesama jenis semakin meningkat drastis. Tak hanya 1 atau 2 negara yang melegalkannya, namun lebih dari separuh negara di dunia ini telah melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis.

Begitu juga di Korea Selatan, tingkat kelahiran anak perempuan di negara ini cenderung menurun walaupun tak separah di negara tentangganya, Jepang. Membuat banyak pemuda di negara ini terpaksa, atau memang sudah berniat melakukan pernikahan sejenis ini.

Seperti pasangan pengantin baru Lee. Lebih tepatnya Lee Taeyong dan Nakamto Yuta, mereka berdua menikah bukan karena faktor paksaan seperti perjodohan misalnya. Namun faktanya mereka berdua menikah dengan berdasarkan pada benteng kokoh yang telah mereka berdua bangun selama 4 tahun menjalin kasih, yaitu saling mencintai. Kedua orang tua mereka pun setuju denga keputusan ini.

Namun sayang, tak ada laki-laki di dunia ini yang bisa hamil dan itu sebuah fakta. Laki-laki hamil hanya ada dalam cerita fiksi dengan genre Mpreg semata. Walau begitu Taeyong tidak menyesal, walaupun Yuta tak bisa memberinya keturunan. Tapi sampai kapanpun bahkan sampai Tuhan mencabut nyawanya sekalipun Taeyong akan tetap mencintai Yuta bagaimanapun keadaanya.

2 tahun yang lalu, sebulan setelah Taeyong menikahi Yuta. Mereka menemukan anak kecil keturunan China berumur 15 tahun yang di buang oleh kedua orang tuanya di dekat restoran milik Yuta. Nama aslinya Dong Shiceng, namun mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengganti nama anak itu dengan nama Winwin Lee.

Walaupun sesungguhnya, jarak umur mereka berdua hanya terpaut 9 tahun dengan jarak umur mereka tidak terlalu jauh, setidaknya Winwin bisa membuat kesedihan Yuta menghilang.

Winwin itu sangat tampan seperti Taeyong, dan ia punya tubuh yang tinggi. Entah ini memang perpaduan antara Taeyong dan Yuta atau apa, tapi Winwin bisa bersikap manly dan imut disaat yang bersamaan, membuat kedua orang tua angkatnya itu tersenyum sendiri dengan tingkah Winwin yang lucu.

Tapi siapa yang sangka, bahwa dibalik semua tingkah lucunya, ia menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar. Berupa rasa cinta yang sangat besar cenderung obsesi terhadap Ibu angkatnya sendiri, dan memiliki niatan untuk menyingkirkan Ayah angkatnya. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan barang seorangpun itu.

Pemikiran untuk memiliki Yuta sangat kuat, bahkan sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Memang terdengar agak sedikit kriminal, tapi Winwin akan mendapatkannya bagaimanapun itu. Bahkan dengan menyakiti Taeyong sekalipun.

.

.

Taeyong mengamati anak dan istrinya dengan pandangan lembut, ia sangat senang melihat interaksi mereka berdua, membuat hatinya menghangat. Namun tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu ketika mengingat ia harus meninggalkan kedua orang yang disayanginya dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama.

Taeyong memakan sarapannya dengan tidak berselera, dan itu mengundang kernyitan di kening dua orang lain di ruangan itu. Ah tidak, sebenarnya hanya Yuta saja yang terlihat khawatir. Sedangkan Winwin? Ia hanya berpura-pura.

Winwin tidak sebodoh itu dengan memperlihatkan ketidak perduliannya secara terang-terangan pada Taeyong, karena memang ini belum saatnya.

" Ada masalah Taeyongie?" Tanya Yuta. Lelaki manis itu bahkan menggengam tangan sang suami dengan sedikit meremasnya. Membuat orang di depannya menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memisahkan tautan tangan itu.

" Ah tidak, tenang saja Yuta-kun kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya sedih saja karena sebulan kedepan tidak bisa melihat kalian."

' _Bagus, itu lebih baik karena aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu.'_ Seseorang di sana menyeringai dalam hati.

Taeyong menatap Yuta dan Winwin yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau mereka berdua tidak rela Taeyong tinggalkan. Walau kenyataannya, salah satu diantara mereka jutru tengah bersorak senang.

" Winwin."

" Ne?"

Yang dipanggil mendongak, Winwin menatap Taeyong dengan mata memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangis. Mencoba terlihat seperti anak patuh yang penuh akan kasih sayang di hadapan Ayahnya.

" Jaga Eomma mu baik-baik oke! Jangan sampai dia terluka."

Winwin mengangguk patuh. Tentu saja ia akan menjaga Yuta sebaik mungkin tanpa perlu diperintah Taeyong terlebih dahulu.

Yuta orang yang sangat dicintainya, mana mungkin Winwin membiarkan Yuta terluka? Tidak akan pernah, bahkan setitik luka pun tak akan Winwin biarkan bersarang di tubuh Yuta.

" Appa tenang saja aku akan menjaga Eomma sebaik mungkin." _' Dan aku akan merebutnya darimu.'_

Taeyong tersenyum kecil, dan mengacak rambut putra semata wayangnya dengan sayang. Taeyong melirik jam tangannya dan menghela napas panjang. Ditangkupnya pipi Yuta yang duduk di sampingnya, Taeyong mengecup bibir Yuta singkat dan kembali mengacak rambut Winwin yang protes karena rambut rapinya kembali berantakan.

Yuta menubruk tubuh Taeyong, dan memeluk tubuh sang suami dengan sangat erat. Membuat Taeyong terkekeh pelan dengan tinghkah menggemaskan sang istri yang sepertinya lupa jika masih ada Winwin di sini.

" Aku hanya ke Busan tidak lama hanya sebulan sayang. Tenang saja masih ada Winwin, jagoan kecil itu yang akan menjagamu nanti."

" T-tapi…"

" Ini perintah Appa, aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

" B-baiklah, tapi j-jangan lupa menghubungi kami."

" Tentu saja. Ah, aku sudah terlambat. Winwin jangan lupa sekolah dan jaga diri kalian."

Taeyong tersenyum begitu mendapati anggukan dari dua orang yang disayanginya. Maka dengan ini ia bisa bekerja dengan tenang.

Perusahaan Ayahnya cabang busan sedang berada diambang batas kebangkrutan karena terjadinya banyak korupsi yang dilakukan oleh bawahan sang Ayah yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Pemasaran di sana.

Membuat Taeyong harus repot pergi ke sana untuk membuat perusahaan itu kembali dalam keadaan stabil, dan tentunya dengan sedikit rencana licik untuk menghancurkan orang yang sudah merugikannya.

" Hati-hati di jalan."

" Appa hati-hati." _' Kuharap kau mati di jalan nanti.'_

Yuta dan Winwin melambaikan tangannya melihat kepergian Taeyong yang sudah tak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya. Meninggalkan Yuta dan Winwin yang masih terdiam. Winwin melirik Yuta disertai dengan seringai kecil.

CUP

" Eomma aku berangkat."

Winwin melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Yuta yang tengah mematung di depan pintu. Lelaki manis itu meraba bibirnya yang sempat dikecup oleh sang anak yang saat ini mulai menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

" Apa ini salam perpisahan yang sedang tren?" Gumam Yuta. Ia mengendikkan bahunya mencoba tak perduli dan lebih memilih untuk mengambil tasnya, mengunci rumah dan berangkat ke restoran miliknya. Walaupun ia masih tak mengerti, kenapa Winwin mencium bibirnya bukan pipinya seperti yang anak itu biasa lakukan.

.

.

Winwin melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang, seulas senyum lebar bahkan terpasang apik di wajah tampannya. Ia menyapa balik beberapa orang yang menyapanya dipagi hari ini. Bukan beberapa orang sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya ratusan orang. Kenapa begitu? Karena Winwin termasuk dalam jajaran siswa tertampan di sekolah bersama dengan sahabatnya Jung Jaehyun.

" _Pagi Winwin oppa."_

" _Pagi Winwin hyung."_

" _Wah, oppa semakin tampan dan tinggi saja."_

" _Winwin oppa imut sekali."_

Winwin hanya dapat tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa canggung. Walau pada kenyataannya ia ingin sekali menyumpal mulut mereka satu persatu dengan kaos kaki kotor yang dilihatnya di tempat sampah depan tadi pagi, atau membungkus kepala mereka dengan kantung plastik hingga mereka kehabisan napas lalu mati. Tapi sayang sekali, Winwin bukan seorang pembully. Jadi, ia hanya bisa tertawa dengan ekspresi lucu untuk membuat mereka semua diam.

" Oi Lee tunggu aku."

Winwin berhenti begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Saat ia menoleh, dan benar saja. Seorang pemuda berkulit sangat putih cenderung pucat berlari ke arahnya, pemuda itu Jung Jaehyun sahabatnya.

" Tumben kau baru berangkat."

" Biasalah, kau kan tahu sendiri setiap hari sabtu aku selalu mampir kerumah Doyoung hyung dulu. Ya, walaupun kami tadi berangkat bertiga dengan Kun hyung tapi tidak apa-apalah."

" Kun ge? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku? Aku kan ingin bertemu dengannya juga."

" Serindu itu ya pada Kun hyung?"

Menyukai Kun itu merupakan salah satu kebohongan yang Winwin lakukan. Itu hanya sebuah skandal yang diciptakannya sendiri untuk menutupi betapa menyimpangnya dirinya saat ini. Tidak mungkin Winwin mengatakan pada orang-orang termasuk Jaehyun jika itu menyangkut perasaannya pada Yuta. Mereka bisa saja menganggap Winwin gila karena mereka semua tahu kalau Yuta adalah ibunya.

" Kau yakin kalian hanya bertiga?" Tanya Winwin dengan nada mengintrogasi. Jaehyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Biarpun Jaehyun agak cendurung badboy, mana mungkin ia berani membohongi sahabatnya sendiri. Ia sangat menyayangi Winwin selayaknya saudara kandung, jadi ia akan mengatakan apapun pada Winwin dengan kejujuran yang berdasarkan pada sebuah fakta.

" Tidak ada yang mengganggu Kun ge?"

" Tidak ada sih. Hanya ada orang-orang yang menyapanya."

Winwin mengangguk mengerti. Jaehyun mengendikkan bahunya tak perduli dan merangkul bahu Winwin, mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

Tak terasa sekali, percakapan singkat mereka harus berakhir dengan suara dentingan bel sekolah yang berbunyi. Membuat banyak siswa berhamburan ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Yuta menatap jendela ruang kerjanya, sesekali lelaki manis itu melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Yuta terlihat gusar, ia sangat khawatir karena sampai sekarang Winwin belum juga pulang. Padahal seingatnya, pemuda itu tidak pernah pulang telat barang sedetikpun. Winwin terlalu tepat waktu. Namun tidak dengan sekarang, membuat Yuta mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Yuta melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, berniat untuk menghangatkan makanan yang sebelumnya telah disiapkannya untuk Winwin. Sejujurnya Yuta juga belum makan karena ia ingin makan bersama Winwin. Namun apa yang didapatinya di dapur sana membuat kekhawatirannya menghilang.

Winwin, tengah memanaskan makanan lengkap dengan apron coklat polos melekat di tubuhnya. Yuta mengernyit heran, padahal saat ia menggunakannya apron itu akan mencapai lututnya. Apa ia yang terlalu pendek, apa memang dari dasarnya pertumbuhan Winwin yang terlalu cepat? Yuta tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu.

" Winwinie sudah pulang?" Winwin menoleh dan tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan basa-basi Yuta yang saat ini duduk di kursi dan menatap Winwin yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan selesai.

" Kenapa tidak menyuruh Eomma saja? Kau pasti lelah."

" Tidak apa-apa kok, sepertinya Eomma jauh lelah dariku."

Winwin menaruh dua piring berisikan nasi goreng kimchi yang telah dipanaskannya di meja. Winwin melepas apron coklat yang dikenakannya kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Yuta.

Ditatapnya Yuta sesaat, tiba-tiba ia tersenyum lebar dan memakan makanannya dengan semangat. Membuat Yuta sangat gemas, namun lelaki manis itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengacak surai hitam Winwin karena takut pemuda itu akan tersedak.

" Eommumah."

" Telan dulu sayang."

Wajah winwin memerah tipis, terlampau tipis untuk bisa dilihat oleh Yuta. Winwin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menelan makanan dalam mulutnya.

" Ini mataku yang rabun atau memang Eomma yang terlihat semakin cantik?"

" Eh? Mana ada cantik, aku tampan."

" Jika Eomma tampan tidak mungkin aku memanggil Eomma."

" Eh? Benar juga ya?"

Winwin tertawa melihat wajah Yuta yang memerah malu. Yuta pasti akan kalah dalam perdebatan apapun itu jika sudah menyangkut pautkan soal wajahnya yang terlampai mirip dengan perempuan.

Winwin tersenyum tipis, Ibu angkatnya ini memang sangat cantik. Terlebih lagi ia punya hati seputih kapas dibalik sikapnya yang terkadang agak sedikit kasar. Membuat Winwin jatuh ke dalam pesonanya sejak pertamali mereka bertemu, Yuta terlihat sangat bersinar di matanya.

" Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

" Seperti biasa menyenangkan."

" Keadaan Jaehyun bagaimana?"

" Seperti biasa dia selalu menyebalkan Eomma, dia tadi mengerjaiku dengan menaruh kecoa di rambutku."

Winwin cemberut mengingat kejadian saat jam pelajaran Biologi tadi. Sebenarnya tadi mereka akan melakukan praktek bedah pada katak tapi Jaehyun justru membawa kecoa. Saat ditaya Kim sonsaengnim kenapa ia membawa kecoa bukan katak. Jaehyun justru menjawab _' Kecoa lebih lucu saem.'_

Dan setelah itu, pemuda bermarga Jung itu melemparkan kecoanya ke kepala Winwin, hingga membuat Winwin berteriak kencang dan menggagalkan praktek mereka karena mereka semua termasuk Kim sonsaengnim sangat takut dengan serangga menjijikkan itu. Dan berakhirlah dengan Winwin dan Jaehyun yang dihukum membersihkan toilet sepulang sekolah. Itu salah satu alasan kenapa Winwin pulang telat tadi.

" Astaga Winwinie." Yuta tertawa dan mengacak surai hitam Winwin gemas. Cerita Winwin membuat semua lelah yang menderanya hilang begitu saja.

" Jangan tertawa." Winwin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kali ini ia tidak pura-pura, Winwin akan terlihat sangat manja jika itu sudah menyangkut Yuta. Winwin sangat menyukai Yuta maka dari itu ia tidak akan pernah berbohong kecuali dalam keadaan tertentu, karena sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi Yuta kecuali berbohong tentang perasaannya. Dan ia akan memperjuangkan perasaannya, selagi Ayahnya tidak ada di rumah. Bagaimanapun caranya.

TBC

Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Hoby hyung, karena lewat reviewnya di OSM kemarin aku tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah ide yang aku sendiri gak tau ini bagus apa enggak. Aku ngetik ini ditengah rasa ngantuk yang mendera karena streaming mv NCT. Karena aku capek dan jadilah ini, kebetulan juga aku lagi gak sekolah karena sakit. Jadi aku akan memanfaatkan waktu luang ku ini sebaik mungkin. Jangan lupa streaming MV nya NCT 127 limitless semua versi. Jangan lupa juga Read and Review.

 **Oedipus** = _berasal dari istilah Oedipus Complex yang merujuk pada perkembangan psikoseksual anak yang mempunyai hasrat untuk memiliki salah satu orang tuanya._

 **Psycho** _= berasal dari kata psikopat_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oedipus or Psycho?**

Declaimer :

member NCT milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM ENT, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast :

WinYu slight TaeYu

Rated : M

Genre :

AU, Incest (?), Smut, Family

Warning :

Cerita ini mengandung B X B, Ekstrem OOC, Couple yang mungkin tidak sesuai, Typo dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

Summary :

Yuta tidak pernah tahu, jika anak yang di temukannya 5 tahun yang lalu akan tumbuh seperti ini.

…

Winwin menatap kotak di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ini hanya kotak biasa tidak ada yang aneh. Namun saat winwin membukanya, mungkin saja akan membuat orang yang melihatnya menganga tak percaya. Bahkan orang-orang pun tak akan berani membayangkan ini mengingat Winwin yang suka sekali berkelakuan imut seperti bayi memiliki benda seperti ini.

Kotak itu berisi sex toys dan beberapa gunting bedah yang biasa di gunakan oleh dokter spesialis untuk operasi. Sangat mengerikan, tak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang tahu akan ia gunakan untuk apa alat-alat mengerikan itu kecuali Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri.

" Tidak buruk." Komentarnya ringan.

Seolah apa yang di simpannya di dalam lemari pakaiannya itu bukan apa-apa. Memang benar, Winwin menganggap semua benda yang kemarin sore dipesannya itu tak lebih dari sekedar mainan yang sudah sepantasnya untuk dimainkan.

Winwin hanya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memainkannya, bukan sekaran tapi secepatnya. Winwin sangat tidak sabar sekali untuk menggunakannya, tapi sayang sekali. Sang objek fantasi yang sangat dipujanya itu sedang bekerja.

Winwin mendengus, tidak biasanya di hari minggu seperti ini lelaki manis itu bekerja. Biasanya, Yuta akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Winwin dan Taeyong, walaupun hanya dengan menonton acara TV yang membosankan.

Winwin memutar bola matanya kesal, tiba-tiba ia mengingat seseorang yang sangat di bencinya. Ya, Winwin tidak terlalu heran kenapa ia selalu mengingatnya, Taeyong itu Ayah angkatnya. Tidak salah kan kalau ia mengingat nama orang itu dengan di sertai berbagai rencana busuk yang memang sudah terlalu busuk untuk di simpan selama 5 tahun di otaknya? Rencana busuknya sepertinya harus dikeluarkan secepat mungkin.

Winwin menutup pintu kamarnya, pemuda China itu tidak mau repot dengan mengunci pintu kamarnya karena ia sudah mengunci pintu lemari pakaiannya mengingat kotak itu ia simpan di sana. Jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan Yuta yang mungkin saja akan memasuki kamarnya nanti.

Winwin mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa, mengambil remot TV dan menyalakannya. Mencari saluran yang di rasa cukup bagus untuk di tonton. Walaupun Winwin akui, semua acara TV dari negara manapun akan terlihat membosankan jika Winwin yang menontonnya. Karena menurutnya, hanya Yuta lah satu-satu hal penting yang pantas untuk asupan kedua matanya.

Kenapa begitu? Yuta sangat cantik dan baik, lelaki itu juga sangat manis. Winwin terkadang merasa sakit hati sendiri saat melihat Yuta. Bukan sakit hati yang menimbulkan rasa dendam, bukan. Tapi sakit hati yang entah kenapa selalu terasa menyenangkan. Benar, rasa sakit yang dialami Winwin itu rasa sakit yang terlalu menyenangkan. Sebut saja Winwin seorang masokis atau apapun itu karena itu memang kenyataannya.

Rasa sakit Winwin akan berada di titik terpuncak saat ia mendengar suara desahan Yuta di bawah kungkungan seorang Lee Taeyong. Membuat Winwin semakin menggila dengan obsesinya. Jangan pernah berpikir Winwin akan mengabaikan suara laknat namun merdu itu dengan mencoba untuk tidur.

Selain masokis sebut saja Winwin maniak karena ia dengan gilanya justru mendatangi pintu kamar kedua orang tua angkatnya itu dan merekam suara desahan Yuta, hanya suara Yuta tidak dengan suara Taeyong yang terkadang sesekali menyahut, karena ia tidak sudi mendengar suara Taeyong yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan itu.

Winwin bahkan mensetting rekamannya itu sebagai alarm bagun tidurnya. Sungguh gila, pemikiran pemuda keturunan China ini benar-benar tidak bisa di terima oleh akal sehat rang waras manapun. Winwin benar-benar sakit.

Winwin mendengus kencang, ia sangat frustasi karena seharian ini tidak bertemu dengan ibu angkatnya membuatnya diliputi rasa resah yang semakin dalam. Winwin tahu jika Ibunya pasti sangat sibuk hari ini. Tapi Hello bung, ini masalah hati yang sedikit dicampuri oleh hormone sialannya.

Winwin membaringkan tubuhnya, ia terlalu lelah hanya dengan memikirkan Yuta, maka dari itu ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu Yuta sampai Yuta pulang.

…

Yuta menghela napas panjang, pekerjaannya baru selesai pukul 9 malam dan ia sampai di rumah pukul 10. Sebenarnya jarak restoran dan rumahnya tak terlalu jauh, Yuta hanya tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu karena banyaknya dokumen kerja sama yang harus ia tandatangai.

Banyak sekali perusahaan yang ingin memasang iklan di restorannya, atau dokumen permohonan salah satu fansite idol yang menginginkan wajah idol yang mereka cintai terpampang dengan indah di sana. Tidak heran, restoran yang ia jalankan saat ini punya nama yang sangat baik di masyarakat. Fakta itu membuat Yuta tersenyum bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

Yuta berhenti melangkahkan kakinya begitu mendapati Winwin yang tertidur di atas sofa dengan TV yang masih menyala. Yuta tersenyum kecil, di hampirinya tubuh Winwin yang sepertinya agak sedikit menggigil kedinginan.

" Winwinie bangun. Ayo pindah ke kamar, nanti kau bisa sakit."

Yuta mengguncang tubuh Winwin yang sepertinya lebih memilih untuk tenggelam di alam mimpinya. Pemuda tampan itu justru menarik tangan Yuta dan memeluk tangan itu sangat erat. Membuat Yuta terkekeh kecil dengan tingkah imut anaknya.

' _Manisnya.'_ Batinnya gemas.

Yuta mengamati tubuh Winwin yang sepertinya semakin tinggi. Yuta mendengus agak keras, ia sangat yakin jika Winwin berdiri saat ini ia hanya sebahunya. Yuta tidak pendek, sungguh.

" Winwinie bangun."

Yuta menepuk pipi Winwin sebanyak tiga kali. Membuat netra hitam itu mengerjab lucu untuk membiasakan cahaya lampu yang terlalu terang untuk dilihatnya.

Winwin mendudukkan tubuhnya, ia menatap Yuta sesaat dan memeluk tubuh kurus sang Ibu dengan sayang. Winwin terlalu merindukan Yuta. Walaupun mereka tidak bertemu hanya sehari tapi tentu saja Winwin merindukannya.

Setiap detik waktu Winwin hanya pemuda habiskan untuk memikirkan Yuta. Tidak heran kalau sekarang ia akan mengeratkan pelukannya seerat mungkin pada tubuh ringkih itu. Winwin terlalu bahagia. Ia sangat mencintai Yuta melebihi rasa cintanya terhadap dirinya sendiri.

" Sudah makan?"

" Tidak lapar."

" Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Winwin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat orang yang di peluk merasa sesak sendiri. Yuta agak memberontak dalam pelukan itu karena jujur saja, dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Sepertinya okigen di paru-parunya semakin menipis.

" Aww."

Yuta mencubit hidung Winwin gemas saat pemuda tampan itu melonggarkan pelukannya dengan wajah cemberut. Karena jujur saja, cubitan Yuta terasa agak sakit.

" Aku sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihat wajahmu."

 **PLETAK.**

" SAKIT." Winwin meringis lagi begitu Yuta memukul kepalanya. Tidak terlalu keras memang tapi tetap saja ini terasa sakit. Tubuh Yuta memang kecil, namun tenaganya bisa dibilang lumayan untuk seorang buttom.

" Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata tidak sopan begitu? Mana panggilan Eomma mu?"

" Maaf Eomma. Aku hanya bercanda"

" Tidur sana besok sekolah kan."

" Baik Eomma."

CUP.

Winwin mencium pipi Yuta dan meninggalkan Yuta seorang diri di sofa itu. Dan menyeringai begitu ia sampai di kamarnya. Di kuncinya pintu kamar itu dari dalam, dan membuka lemari pakaian yang digunakannya untuk menyimpan kotak hitam yang disimpannya tadi.

Winwin menatap kotak itu, dan menatap isinya dengan pandangan sayang. Ditatapnya foto Yuta yang tertempel di belakang pintu lemari pakaiannya, kemudian menatap kotak itu lagi. Winwin terus saja mengulangi kegiatan menatapnya. Jika saja ada orang yang melihat kelakuannya sekarang, mungkin mereka akan merasa horor sendiri. Karena jujur saja, senyum Winwin saat ini bahkan lebih menakutkan dari senyum setan sekalipun.

" **Tenang saja baby, daddy akan mengeluarkan kalian sebentar lagi."**

Mengerikan, Winwin bahkan menganggap sex toys dan gunting bedah sebagai anaknya. Pemuda tampan itu bahkan menciumi benda mengerikan itu satu per satu. Dan kembali menyimpannya dengan sangat rapi, Winwin bahkan meletakkan kotak itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Benar-benar memperlakukannya seperi anaknya sendiri.

…

" Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Winwin datar begitu mendapati Jaehyun tengah duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Yuta.

Meja makan itu bahkan kini sudah terpenuhi oleh sup kimchi, ayam goreng, dan bulgogi. Winwin sangat yakin kalau Jaehyun yang memasak ini semua mengingat Yuta yang dari dasarnya terlalu malas hanya untuk memasak sebuah nasi di pagi hari disaat tubuhnya mereka sangat kelelahan. Winwin mencoba untuk memakluminya.

" Heh kau, sama sahabat sendiri tidak boleh begitu. Seharusnya kau senang aku jemput. Memangnya kau tidak mau bertemu dengan Kun hyung apa?"

Jaehyun merajuk, pemuda tampan kelewat putih itu bahkan memakan sarapannya dengan sangat brutal. Membuat Yuta yang melihatnya hanya dapat tertawa kecil.

Yuta tersenyum, Jaehyun memang sering sekali datang ke rumah ini untuk menjemput Winwin. Lebih tepatnya mengajak Winwin untuk ikut dengannya menjemput Doyoung dengan dalih _' Kun hyung dan Doyoung hyung itu tetangga. Memangnya kau tidak merindukan Kun hyun apa?'_ Membuat Winwin pasrah dengan ajakan pemuda bermarga Jung itu.

" Jaehyunie semakin putih saja ya?"

" Terimakasih Eomma, tapi kulit Eomma lebih bagus dariku."

" Tidak boleh mengatakan begitu kepada sesama pria ingat?"

Jaehyun meringis, pemuda tampan itu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Ia lupa kalau Ibu dari sahabatnya ini sangat tidak suka jika ada yang memuji apapun yang ada pada fisiknya. Saat Jaehyun bertanya, kepada Yuta kenapa lelaki manis itu tidak suka di puji. Yuta hanya menjawab _' Jangan berlebihan.'_ Kurang lebih seperti itu. Bukan, tapi kenyataannya memang begitu.

" Kami berangkat dulu Eomma."

" Tidak mau Eomma antar Winwinie? Sekolah kalian memang dekat sih, tapi bukankah lebih enak di antar?"

" Tidak perlu Eomma. Pria lebih suka berjalan kaki ingat?"

" Ahahaha iya kau benar. Hati-hati di jalan."

Winwin melambaikan tangannya seraya mengumpat dalam hati. Ingin sekali ia mengecup bibir sang Ibunya jika Jaehyun tidak datang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak bisa mengusir Jaehyun begitu saja mengingat Jaehyun baik sekali mau membawakan sarapan ke rumahnya.

Winwin menendang kerikil dengan keras, ia yang biasanya akan terlihat paling cerewet di antara mereka berdua tiba-tiba menjadi sangat pendiam. Hanya masalah kecil, bukankah tadi Winwin sudah bilang jika ia sangat kesal karena tidak bisa mencium Yuta? Sepertinya iya.

" Pagi Jaehyun."

" Pagi Winwin."

Winwin tersadar dari lamunannya begitu merasakan senggolan di bahu kanannya, Jaehyun pelakunya. Pemuda itu mencoba membangunkan Winwin dari khayalannya begitu melihat sang pujaan hati dan sahabatnya tengah menyapa mereka berdua dengan senyum manis. Membuat jantung Jaehyun berdetak berkali-kali lipat. Namun tidak dengan winwin.

" Winwin kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kun.

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala sembari tersenyum manis, membuat wajah Kun memerah seketika. Winwin mendecih dalam hati, sebenarnya ia tidak sudi melakukan basa-basi semacam sapaan di pagi hari seperti ini. Apalagi melihat wajah orang di depannya ini. Winwin sangat muak, melihat Kun sama muaknya seperti melihat wajah Taeyong.

' _Pengganggu. Harus disingkirkan.'_

Satu fakta yang belum terukap, Winwin dan Kun pernah menjalin suatu hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Itu bukan kemauan Winwin sebenarnya, tapi karena paksaan Jaehyun. Pemuda tampan itu terus saja berkata bahwa ia dan Kun akan terlihat serasi jika bersama.

Membuat Winwin mengambil jalan nekat dengan mengencani pemuda manis itu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya, menjalin hubungan selama satu bulan dan memutuskannya begitu saja dengan alasan _' Aku tidak mau Appa memecatku sebagai anak saat tahu aku lebih memilih pacaran dari pada belajar. Maafkan aku gege.'_ Dan Kun yang dari dasarnya memang terlalu baik akan menjawabnya dengan tidak apa-apa.

Terlalu klasik, hubungan ringan semacam itu tidak menarik sama sekali menurut Winwin. Winwin akui Kun itu sangat manis dan perhatian. Tapi tak akan pernah ada yang bisa mengalahkan Yuta dalam hal apapun di hati Winwin. Yuta terlalu mengagumkan dan Winwin sangat mencintainya.

" Kau sakit?" Tanya Jaehyun.

" Tidak."

" Lalu?"

" Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk, kemarin aku terlalu asik bermain game sampai malam." _' Benar, tapi aku bermain dengan anak-anakku.'_

" Jangan diulangi lagi Winwinie, nanti kau bisa sakit."

Winwin mengacak rambut Kun gemas, walaupun itu semua hanya acting. Bukankah ia actor yang sangat berbakat? Bukankah drama picisan yang sedang dilakoninya ini terlihat sempurnya jika ditanyangkan di TV?

Entah ada angin dari mana, Winwin tiba-tiba mengingat wajah Taeyong yang tengah tersenyum. Membuat otaknya secara tiba-tiba juga bekerja secara cepat. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu membuang banyak waktu lagi setelah ini.

' _Aku harus bergerak cepat. Sebelum si brengsek itu kembali dari busan dang menghancurkan seluruh rencanaku.'_

 **TBC**

SAKIT BENERAN SAKIT INI FF. Aku sempet gak yakin mau lanjutin ff ini kayak gimana karena aku sendiri bingung mau nulis apa. Tapi melihat respon kalian yang beragam aku jadi semangat. Akhir-akhir ini otakku rasanya mau meledak, terlalu banyak pelajaran yang dijejalkan. Ide-ide aneh juga semakin sering bermunculan tapi aku terlalu mager hanya untuk bengun dari kasur. Aku harap ini gak mengecewakan. Btw ini gak terlalu pendek kan?

Terimakasih untuk _**liaoktaviani. joaseo, TenCara, leejegun, Hobi hyung, JenTababy, Kalsium, Kim991, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, yxnghua, mi210691, Yuta Noona, minyuukims, Unnayus, BlueBerry Jung, Min Milly, lutfiah4k, pepibabykyu, yutensdaughter, alvirajn, chochopanda99, A. Tsam.**_

Saya menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian. Jadi jangan lupa Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oedipus or Psycho?**

Declaimer :

member NCT milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM ENT, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast :

WinYu slight TaeYu

Rated : M

Genre :

AU, Incest (?), Smut, Family

Warning :

Cerita ini mengandung B X B, Ekstrem OOC, Couple yang mungkin tidak sesuai, Typo dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

Summary :

Yuta tidak pernah tahu, jika anak yang di temukannya 5 tahun yang lalu akan tumbuh seperti ini.

…

Jaehyun melamun, makan siangnya bahkan tak ia sentuh barang sedikitpun. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Doyoung yang terus berceloteh ria di depannya. Entahlah, tapi perasaannya tiba-tiba tak enak.

Ia tak mendapati Kun dari tadi, pemuda manis itu biasanya akan selalu bersama dengan Doyoung kemanapun pemuda itu akan pergi. Dan yang membuatnya lebih khawatir lagi adalah Winwin.

Pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri itu juka tak menampakkan batang hidungnya barang sedetikpun, membuat kekhawatiran Jaehyun meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

" Doyoung hyung."

" Iya, ada apa Jae?"

" Aku… Pergi dulu boleh?"

" Eh? Mau kemana?"

" Aku tidak melihat Winwin dari tadi aku sangat khawatir. Aku pergi dulu ya hyung maaf."

" Oh? Iya silahkan tidak apa-apa."

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung sesaat dengan pandangan meminta maaf, dan segera meninggalkan Doyoung yang hanya bisa menatap punggung kokoh itu dengan pandangan sedih.

Doyoung menatap makanan di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Mengabaikan keramaian di sekitarnya yang entah akan mereda sampai kapan. Pemuda manis itu menatap gelang putih di tangannya. Gelang pemberian Jaehyun, orang yang sangat dicintainya. Namun entah sejak kapan, setitik rasa iri terhadap Winwin bersarang di hatinya. Entahlah, Doyoung tiba-tiba merasa egois.

' _Sekhawatir itu kah kau padanya Jae?'_

…

" Ahh h-hentikahhn ngh." Desahan pelan itu meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir tipis milik Kun begitu ia merasakan kocokan di area selatan tubuhnya. Membuat wajahnya memerah sempurna dengan sentuhan itu.

Kun hanya dapat memejamkan matanya. sungguh, Kun tidak berani melihat Winwin saat ini. Kun memang mencintai Winwin, tapi ia bahkan tak pernah berpikiran sejauh ini, apalagi ia tengah mengangkang seperti ini di depan wajah Winwin.

Keadaan Kun saat ini sungguh kacau, kancing seragam atasnya terbuka dan menampakkan nipple serta perut ratanya. Celana seragamnya tersampir dengan apik di atas piano yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya mengangkang sekarang. Benar, mereka berada di ruang music yang kedap suara dengan pintu yang terkunci dari dalam. Tempat yang sangat sempurna untuk melakukan kegiatan intim seperti yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Kun tak ingat sejak kapan ia berada di tempat ini dan melakukan hubungan yang mungkin saja akan lebih jauh lagi nanti. Namun Kun ingat saat Winwin mengajaknya datang ke tempat ini dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang kata pemuda tampan itu sangat penting. Kun juga ingat saat Winwin mencium bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan sangat ganas tadi. Hanya itu yang di ingat Kun sebelum ia mendesah keras seperti sekarang ini.

" Kau tahu ge? Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini denganmu."

" S-sudahhh cukup Winwiniehh ngh."

" Hoo, sudah cukup hm?" Winwin menyeringai lebar, bahkan terlalu lebar dan sangat menakutkan. Mungkin Kun akan berpikiran seperti itu jika saja ia melihat wajah Winwin saat ini. Sungguh disayangkan, Kun bahkan tak dapat melihat seringai kejam itu apalagi niat terselubungnya.

Pemuda tampan itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Benda itu mengkilap dan terlihat sangat tajam, mungkin saja benda itu dapat melukai kulit dalam sekali gores. Benda mengkilap itu pisau dan gunting bedah yang baru diterimanya kemarin, dan kedua benda itu juga yang dianggapnya sebagai anak selain anak-anaknnya yang lain.

 **SRAK.** " AARRRH S-SAKIT HIKS." Kun meringis begitu merasakan sesuatu yang tajam di area pahanya.

Kun menunduk dan matanya membulat dengan sempurna begitu melihat Winwin yang tengah menjilati pisau bedah yang penuh akan darahnya membuat perasaan Kun memburuk.

Kun mencoba memberontak, tapi kedua tangannya telah diikat dengan sangat kuat oleh Winwin, begitu juga kedua kakinya yang diikat Winwin dengan ujung sofa, membuat semua usaha yang Kun lakukan terbuang sia-sia.

Winwin menatap luka yang semakin melebar itu setelah ia membuat goresan yang lebih panjang, membuat banyak sekali darah segar yang mengalir ke tangannya. Winwin bahkan sempat berniat mengambil ember di gudang untuk menampung darah itu, tapi tetap saja itu semua hanya ada di pikirannya. Winwin bukan orang bodoh apalagi idiot hanya untuk mengambil ember dibandingkan menghabisi nyawa orang di bawah kendalinya ini sesegera mungkin.

" ARRRRHHH HIKS S–SAKIT HENTIKAN HIKS KUMOHON WINWINIE H-HENTIKAN." Ia bahkan mengabaikan teriakan Kun yang semakin kencang saat ia menusuk perut pemuda manis itu dengan pisau bedahnya. Winwin menusukkan pisau itu satu kali, dan pisau itu langsung menancap di dalam dengan darah segar terciprat keman-mana.

Winwin memutar pisau itu, membuat lubang yang lebih besar di perut sunbaenya yang manis. Dicabutnya pisau itu dengan sekali tarikan, dan mengulangi kegiatan baru yang menurutnya menyenangkan itu berkali-kali. Hingga membuat Kun berteriak dengan sangat keras, sangat memekakkan telinga dan teriakan itu membuat Winwin merasa jengah.

Winwin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, guna mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia gunakan untuk membunngkam bibir tipis itu. _Gotcha_ , ia mendapatkan dasi sekolah milik Kun yang tergeletak tepat di samping kirinya. Membuat seringaiannya semakin melebar.

" Desahanmu sangat merdu ge, tapi sayang sekali aku sangat muak mendengarnya. Dengan begini aku tak perlu mendengar suaramu lagi."

Winwin tersenyum sangat lebar, ia belum pernah menyiksa orang sebelumnya karena ia hanya pernah menyiksa hewan dan kegiatannya itu bahkan ia lakukan secara diam-diam. Tapi entah kenapa Winwin merasa jika kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini menyenangkan sekali. Membuat perutnya terasa dipenuhi oleh jutaan kupu-kupu. Sensasi menyiksa Kun rasanya sama seperti melihat wajah cantik Yuta, sangat menyenangkan dan Winwin menyukainya.

 ** _Dan Winwin memang orang gila, karena ia mengambarkan rasa sakit dari siksaan dengan kecantikan Yuta._**

" NGGH HIKS." Winwin kembali menghujam perut Kun setelah ia selesai membungkam mulut pemuda manis itu dan mengikatnya dengan dasinya sendiri, membuat Kun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata merah dan berair. Oh, tatapan matanya bahkan tak dapat di definisikan dengan kata-kata. Kun hanya dapat merasakan rasa sakit tiada tara.

" Oh? Kau menyukainya?" Dan dengan gilanya Winwin justru menganggap Kun menyukai siksaan yang ia berikan. Sebenarnya Winwin sangat tahu apa maksud Kun. Tapi mana mungkin ia mau melepaskan pemuda itu di saat Winwin merasa bahagia seperti ini? Tidak akan, itu semua tak akan pernah terjadi. Bukankah seharusnya mainan memang dimainkan dengan benar? Dan Kun adalah salah satu mainannya.

 ** _Bahagia di atas penderitaan orang yang kau siksa? Benar-banar sakit. Winwin memang murni seorang psikopat._**

 **SRAK SRAK**. Kun memejamkan matanya sekuat tenaga begitu merasakan perutnya yang berlubang disobek dengan paksa menggunakan gunting bedah yang dibawa Winwin.

" NGHHHHH." _' BUNUH SAJA AKU WINWINIE.'_ Kun hanya dapat berteriak dalam hati saat Winwin kini juga mengincar area bahunya. Dan menusukkan pisau itu kesana, menariknya dengan sangat kuat hingga menimbulkan suara sobekan yang sangat keras. Pemuda tampan itu bahkan mengabaikan teriakan Kun yang tertahan oleh ikatan dasinya.

 ** _Sungguh kejam, dan tak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat orang waras manapun._**

Winwin menatap dada Kun dengan penuh nafsu. Bukan, bukan nafsu yang itu tapi nafsu yang lain. Nafsu membunuh yang terlihat sangat kentara di matanya. Membuat mata itu berkilat dengan sangat menyeramkan.

" Kau sangat cantik jika seperti ini ge." Winwin memang gila karena menganggap tubuh yang hampir tak berbentuk dengan kata cantik. Winwin menatap Kun dengan senyum manis yang tercetak di wajah tampannya.

Nafas Kun memburu, pemuda itu hanya dapat menangis sesenggukan meratapi nasibnya yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir di tangan orang yang di cintainya ini. Kun menatap Winwin dengan pandangan kosong, sinar matanya tampak meredup. Kun sudah pasrah, ia sudah siap mati saat ini juga. Ia sudah tak kuat merasakan sakit yang mungkin saja akan lebih parah lagi dari rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat ini.

 **DUKKK DUKKK DUKKK DUKKK**.

" ARRRRRRRHHHH HIKS HIKS." Teriakan Kun bertambah kencang.

Winwin memukul kepalanya dengan gitar, hingga membuat gitar itu hancur berkeping-keping. Darah segar mengalir dari sana, membasahi sofa ruangan musik yang awalnya berwarna biru tua menjadi merah darah.

" Kau tahu kesalahanmu ge? Kau sangat salah karena kau sudah berani mencintaiku. Aku tak sudi di cintai oleh orang selain Nakamoto Yuta kalau kau mau tahu. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak ingin tahu ya?"

Winwin menusuk dada kiri Kun, dan memutar pisau itu dengan sangat cepat hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak darah dan menghasilkan lubang besar di sana, begitu juga lubang yang kini bersarang di jantungnya. Winwin mencabut pisau itu dengan sekali tarikan. Dan menatap tubuh Kun yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

Tak ada lagi napas memburu yang keluar dari hidung mancungnya, tak ada lagi rintihan yang mencoba lolos dari ikatan dasi yang Winwin lakukan di bibirnya. Tak ada lagi tubuh yang mencoba untuk memborantak dari siksaan yang telah dilakukannya. Yang ada dihadapan Winwin saat ini hanyalah, sesosok mayat. Benar, Kun sudah mati ditangan orang yang sangat dicintainya ini.

 _ **Sungguh akhir kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang sangat miris.**_

" Tidak seru. Kenapa kau mati begitu cepat?" Siapapun yang mendengar keluhan seperti itu pasti akan lari secepat mungkin. Tapi untung saja tidak ada seorang pun di sini, kecuali dirinya sendiri bersama mayat mantan kekasihnya.

Winwin berdiri, dan menatap jam dinding yang terpasang apik di atas sofa. Pukul 6 sore, dan ia menghabiskan waktu sekitar 3 jam hanya untuk bermain dengan tubuh sunbaenya yang telah berubah menjadi mayat saat ini.

Winwin mengambil seragamnya yang berserakan di lantai. Winwin memang sengaja melakukannya, ia memang bertelanjang saat membunuh Kun tadi untuk mengelabuhi Kun dan untuk menghindari darah yang sudah pasti akan mengenai seragamnya jika ia memakainnya. Winwin bukan orang yang bodoh, ia bahkan mengenakan sarung tangan karet, guna mengantisipasi adanya sidik jari yang mungkin akan tertinggal di sana.

Winwin menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca besar yang tertempel di dinding tepat di belakang sofa. Ia mengelap darah Kun yang menempel di wajahnya dengan tisu, ia juga membersihkan peralatan yang digunakannya tadi sampai benar-benar bersih dan terlihat baru, lalu menyimpannya di dalam botol minum berwarna hitam yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah.

Winwin masih mengenakan sarung tangannya. Karena Winwin tahu, meninggalkan sidik jari di tisu sama saja dengan memakan racun yang telah kau buat sendiri.

Winwin tersenyum, ia sangat bersyukur ruangan musik, UKS, Perpustakaan, atap dan ruangan klub yang lain tidak memiliki kamera CCTV, membuat salah satu rencana eksekusinya berjalan dengan sangat mulus.

Winwin melangkahkan kakinya keluar tanpa memiliki sedikitpun niat untuk mengunci pintu itu. Ia memang sengaja melakukannya, karena ia ingin melihat reaksi dari penghuni sekolah ini besok. Winwin juga yakin sekali, jika besok akan ada banyak sekali polisi dan wartawan yang akan datang ke sekolah ini. Winwin cari mati? Memang itu kenyataannya dan ia sadar betul dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Maka dari itu ia menghindari resiko seminimal mungkin.

Winwin melepas sarung tangannya, membuangnya ke tempat sampah dan membakarnya. Dengan begini semua bukti yang di butuhkan oleh polisi dan tim forensic dalam penyelidikan nanti tak akan pernah ditemukan kapanpun itu.

Winwin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Sekolah ini sudah sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa anggota klub basket yang tengah memunguti bola. Winwin mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli karena yang di butuhkannya hanya melihat wajah cantik Yuta saja saat ini.

Pemuda tampan itu bahkan menyapa penjaga sekolah dengan sangat ramah dan terlalu santai, tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan sedikitpun. Acting yang sangat sempurna, bahan actor sekelas Song Jongki pun tak bisa melakukannya.

…

" Aku pula – "

 **BUGH.** " DARIMANA SAJA KAU HAH? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGHUBUNGIKU?"

" Maaf Jaehyun, aku lupa sungguh."

Yuta menatap Winwin dengan khawatir, sungguh ia sangat terkejut saat Jaehyun memukul wajah Winwin tadi.

Yuta pulang lebih awal setelah ia menerima telpon dari Jaehyun. Pemuda itu mengatakan kalau ia tak mendapati Winwin dimanapun. Jaehyun bahkan menangis di telepon, membuat Yuta semakin khawatir dengan anak semata wayangnya.

Sungguh, bukannya Yuta membiarkan Jaehyun memukul anaknya bukan. Yuta bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan pemuda tampan itu berdiri, terlalu cepat hingga Yuta hanya dapat terdiam dengan tubuh membeku.

" Darimana saja kau? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi kau tak ada. Kau pikir aku tidak khawatir hah? Kau sudah tak menganggapku lagi begitu?"

" Hentikan Jaehyunie, hentikan!"

Jaehyun melepaskan cengkramnya di kerah seragam Winwin saat merasakan tarikan kuat di tangannya. Yuta yang melakukannya, ia bahkan menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan memohon, membuat hati Jaehyun berenyut perih.

Yuta menangis, Jaehyun mengacak surai coklatnya dengan frustasi. Ia sudah membuat orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai Ibu keduanya menangis seperti. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengendalikan suasana hatinya.

" Aku membolos."

 _"_ Membolos katamu hah?"

" Pikiran ku kacau Jae, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti."

" Jadi benar kau sudah tak menganggapku sahabatmu begitu?"

" Bukan arrrrhh maafkan aku. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menjadi terbebani." ' _Cih, mengesalkan sekali.'_

Jaehyun hanya diam mengangguk, pemuda tampan itu tak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini. karena sungguh ia merasa kesal dan lega disaat yang bersamaan. Jaehyun kesal karena Winwin tak mau bercerita denganny, dan ia merasa sangat lega saat mengetahui Winwin baik-baik saja. Sungguh, Jaehyun sangat khawatir. ia tak ingin pemuda yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri ini terluka. Jaehyun memang protektif, tapi apa Winwin tidak keterlaluan karena lebih memendam perasaannya sendiri?

Winwin memeluk tubuh Jaehyun erat, mengatakan permohonan maafnya lewat gerak tubuhnya yang dibalas Jaehyun dengan pelukan yang erat pula.

Yuta mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, dan tersenyum saat melihat dua pemuda di depannya itu berpelukan. Membuat hatinya yang kalut menjadi hangat. Yuta senang, karena pesahabatan mereka sungguh luar biasa –

' _Aku akan membunuhmu juga, setelah aku membunuh kekasihmu.'_

 **TBC**

HOROR WOI, INI PADAHAL BUKAN FF HOROR AH SIAL. Apa Winwin terlalu sadis disini? Apa sadisnya malah kurang? Apa chap ini terlalu pendek? Typo saya banyak ya? Hayo loh, siapa yang kemarin nebak WinYu bakalan NC? Wkwkwkwk udah pada tau kan fungsi pisau dan gunting bedahnya sekarang. Btw, kepala saya pusing sungguh. Mikir adegan pembunuhan bahkan lebih sulit dari adegan NC BDSM sekalipun. Maafkan saya reader-nim saya khilaf tapi saya gak nyesel. WKWKWKWK XD

Oh, next chap NC XD

Terimakasih untuk **_Yeseul Nam, Kalsium, teawhytruck, pepibabykyu, jprince, miyuukims, JenTababy, Min Milly, Kim991, Yuta Noona, Vi Jiminie, TenCara, BlueBerry Jung, liaktaviani. joaseo, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, lutfiah24k, kiyo, chochopanda99._**

 ** _Saya menerima kritik dan saran jadi jangan lupa Read and Review._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oedipus or Psycho?**

Declaimer :

member NCT milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM ENT, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast :

WinYu slight TaeYu

Rated : M

Genre :

AU, Incest (?), Smut, Family

Warning :

Cerita ini mengandung B X B, Ekstrem OOC, Couple yang mungkin tidak sesuai, Typo dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

Summary :

 _Yuta tidak pernah tahu, jika anak yang di temukannya 5 tahun yang lalu akan tumbuh seperti ini._

…

" Taeyongi~"

" _Merindukanku he?"_

Yuta merengut lucu. Ia merutuk dalam hati, mengumpati suaminya yang pura-pura tak peka dengan perasaannya saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin Taeyong bertanya dengan nada seperti itu, membuat Yuta menjadi kesal.

" Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kabar? Aku khawatir Tae."

" _Maafkan aku sayang. Orang tua gila harta itu benar-benar menghabiskan waktuku. Aku janji akan segera pulang jika urusan di sini sudah selesai."_

" Pegang janjimu, kau harus segera pulang. Kau tidak menepatinya waktu itu."

 _" Aku akan menepatinya untuk kali ini."_

" Sungguh?"

 _" Sungguh."_

" Pagi Eomma."

Yuta menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat anak semata wayangnya yang terlihat tampan dan telah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Yuta mengernyitkan dahinya begitu ia melihat jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Yuta memicingkan matanya, membuat Winwin tertawa melihatnya karena menurut Winwin, Yuta terlihat sangat imut sekarang.

" Appa?" Tanya Winwin yang hanya dijawabi dengan anggukan leh Yuta. Winwin mendekat, dan menerima ponsel yang diberikan Yuta kepadanya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yuta, tatapannya meredup.

" Appa, aku merindukanmu."

" _Hooo jagoan kecil Appa. Bagaimana sekolahmu hm? Menyenangkan?"_

" Seperti biasa Appa menyenangkan. Ya walaupun Jaehyun akhir-akhir ini sensitive sekali." _' Cih, kapan percakapan ini selesai? Menjengkelkan.'_

Winwin mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi, pandangan matanya fokus kearah Yuta yang masih sibuk dengan acara memasaknya. Winwin menelan ludahnya saat pandangannya jatuh kearah pantat Yuta yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Winwin sangat tahu jika Yuta memiliki tubuh yang bagus karena setiap hari Winwin selalu mengamatinya.

Tapi Winwin tak pernah tahu jika tubuh ibu angkatnya itu bisa seindah ini, sangat ramping. Tidak, ia menginginkan Yuta bukan karena nafsu semata walaupun ia sendiri tak dapat menampik salah satu fakta itu. Tapi sungguh, Winwin sangat mencintai Yuta melebihi apapun. Sampai-sampai ia ingin menghabisi apapun yang ada didekat Yuta, begitupun dengan orang-orang yang menghalangi rencananya. Winwin merasa cintanya pada Yuta sangat mulia.

Ah sial, Winwin jadi mengingat Kun kan. Winwin menyeringai aneh, dan itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

" _Winwin."_

" Oh? Iya Appa? Maaf aku melamun."

" _Kau ini dasar. Appa tutup dulu telponnya ya, ada hal penting yang harus Appa kerjakan. Jaga Eomma mu baik-baik oke."_

" Oke."

 **PIP.** Winwin menaruh ponsel di meja, dan kembali menatap Yuta yang sepertinya telah menyelesaikan masakannya. Winwin tersenyum, sungguh ia sangat ingin memiliki Yuta. Sial, Winwin ingin sekali mengumpat sekarang. Rasa cintanya semakin hari semakin membesar. Membuat kepalanya pening.

Hari ini Yuta memasak sup miso dan menaruhnya di meja dengan senyum mengembang, membuat sosoknya terlihat cantik berkali-kali lipat. Sangat mengagumkan, Winwin bahkan tak kuasa mengedipkan matanya. Ia tak ingin mengabaikan keberadaan Yuta barang sedetikpun.

" Jaehyun tumben tidak menjemputmu. Kalian masih bertengkar? Bukankah kemarin sudah baikan?"

Winwin menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti, walaupun sesungguhnya ia sangat tidak perduli dengan Jaehyun tapi Winwin juga merasa heran. Sahabatnya itu pasti akan datang menjemputnya, dan mengajaknya untuk menjeput Doyoung dan Kun. Oh tidak, maksudnya Doyoung saja karena Kun sudah mati.

 **DRTT DRTT.** Winwin merogoh saku celana seragamnya begitu merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia membuka pesan dari Jaehyun, dan membacanya dengan mata membulat terkejut –

 _From : Jung Jaehyun_

 _LIHAT TV DAN TONTON BERITA SEKARANG JUGA!_

– walaupun itu hanya pura-pura.

 **DREK.** Winwin segera berlari kearah ruang tengah dan menyalakan tv, mencari saluran berita yang saat ini tengah menanyangkan kejadian pembunuhan di ruang music SMA SM.

" Winwinie."

Winwin jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang mengalir tepat setelah mendengar suara Yuta, karena ia memang sengaja melakukan itu. Matanya masih focus kearah tv dengan pandangan kosong, bibirnya bergetar, tangannya mengepal.

" Ada apa?"

 _Korban bernama Qian Kun, korban ditemukan dengan 12 luka tusukan dibagian perut, bahu, dan dada. Terdapat satu luka melintang di area paha korban. Korban ditemukan oleh penjaga sekolah di ruang musik saat melakukan patroli pada pukul 19:30 dengan pintu ruang musik yang tidak terkunci. Saat ini polisi tengah menyelidiki apa motif pelaku terkait pembunuhan sadis ini. Namun polisi menyimpulkan kasus ini berkaitan dengan balas dendam dan asmara. Saat ini mayat tengah dibawa menuju Rumah Sakit Militer Seoul untuk di outopsi oleh tim forensic. Dan menyelidiki tong sampah yang telah terbakar sebagai barang bukti dan sedikit ceceran sperma yang menempel di perut korban._

Yuta membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar nama korban yang di siarkan di berita. Qian Kun, bukankah itu nama kekasih anaknya?

Yuta memeluk tubuh Winwin yang tampak kaku seperti patung, air matanya masih mengalir begitu pula dengan tatapan kosongnya. Membuat hati Yuta sakit. Sungguh, ia tak pernah melihat Winwin sesedih ini sebelumnya.

" Winwinie jangan menangis. Dia belum tentu Kun kekasihmu." Yuta mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah Winwin dengan ibu jarinya. Dan memeluk anaknya seerat mungkin, dengan disertai elusan halus di punggung tegap itu.

" Eomma aku…"

Yuta melonggarkan pelukannya. Sungguh, hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengar nada bicara Winwin yang terdengar sangat menyayat hati. Membuat air mata yang dibendungnya mengalir seketika. Yuta mengelus puncak kepala Winwin yang saat ini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" Aku harus ke sekolah, aku ingin memastikan kalau orang itu bukan Kun ge."

" Tapi Winwinie…"

" Tolong Eomma ijinkan aku." Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat,dan mengangguk setuju. Membuat Winwin berterimakasih dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Yuta seorang diri, yang hanya menatap punggung anaknya yang mulai menghilang dengan pandangan sedih.

' _Winwinie.'_

.

.

.

Winwin memasuki kelasnya yang saat ini terlihat sangat ramai. Mereka semua tengah membicarakan pembunuhan sadis yang menimpa mantan kekasihnya. Winwin menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja begitu sampai di bangkunya. Mengabaikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang saat ini melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Winwin merasa muak, ia bukan orang yang pantas dikasihani. Karena menurutnya, orang yang seperti itu hanyalah orang-orang rendahan.

Tanpa sepengatahuan mereka, Winwin menyeringai lebar. Sungguh, ini semua sangat sesuai dengan scenario yang telah dibuatnya. Satu target telah terselesaikan, tersisa tiga target lagi. Dan ia harus melakukannya serapih mungkin nanti. Seringai Winwin semakin melebar, sepertinya mengeksekusi di tengah hari berkabung akan terlihat semakin menyenangkan.

Ah, Kim Doyoung ya. Target selanjutnya, sebenarnya Winwin tak berniat membunuh Doyoung karena mereka memang tak terlalu dekat. Tapi mengingat Doyoung adalah kekasih dan sumber kebahagiaan Jaehyun, membuat pemuda tampan itu memasukkan Doyoung sebagai target selanjutnya. Sepertinya membuat seseorang gila terlebih dahulu sebelum membunuhnya terlihat semakin menyenangkan. Ya, ia akan membuat Jaehyun depresi.

Hari ini Winwin tak membawa alat bedahnya, ia hanya membawa buku pelajaran. Memangnya orang idiot mana yang akan mengumpankan dirinya ke kandang singa dengan membawa peralatan seperti itu. Tentu saja Winwin akan lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya di kamar.

" Winwin Lee."

Winwin menegakkan tubuhnya dengan lunglai begitu melihat sahabatnya kini tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan napas yang memburu. Winwin sebenarnya tak begitu terkejut dengan kedatangan Jaehyun.

Winwin menghela napas, hari yang berat. Ia rasa ia harus menempatkan kemampuan aktingnya pada titik maksimal.

.

.

.

" Eomma."

Tak ada yang menyahut, Yuta tidak mungkin bekerja karena lelaki manis itu tengah mengambil cuti hari ini. Rumah ini terlalu sepi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi kamar kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin saja Yuta sedang tertidur di sana.

Hari ini sekolah Winwin memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal, kepala sekolah mengatakan memulangkan mereka untuk kepentingan penyelidikan. Winwin tak perduli, yang pasti ia sangat senang karena dapat bertemu dengan sang Ibu dengan lebih cepat.

Winwin membuka pintu kamar itu sepelan mungkin, tak ada orang di sana. Tapi ia mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk mengeceknya, membuat jantung Winwin berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat.

Winwin mematung dengan mata melebar. Di depan sana, di bawah guyuran shower. Seorang Nakamoto Yuta berdiri membelakanginya dengan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Winwin menelan ludah kasar dengan napas memburu. Sungguh, ia memang selalu mengamati lekuk tubuh Yuta, tapi ia tak pernah melihat Yuta telanjang seperti ini. Winwin ingin sekali mengumpat, karena Yuta terlalu sempurna.

Winwin melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mungkin, tatapan matanya meredup. Terlihat ada niat niat lain di sana.

" Tae…Eh? Winwinie?" Yuta membulatkan matanya begitu merasakan pelukan Winwin di pinggangnya.

" Winwin kau kena – ahh l-lepas."

Winwin tak mengindahan rontaan Yuta, ia lebih memilih untuk mengecupi leher lelaki manis itu dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat mungkin begitu merasakan kecupan di lehernya semakin menjadi. Tangan kiri Winwin bergerak ke atas, menggapai dadanya. Membuat Yuta membulatkan matanya tak percaya begitu merasakan usapan pelan di nipple kanannya.

 **BRAK.** Winwin menghimpit tubuh Yuta di dinding begitu merasakan bahwa lelaki manis itu semakin memberontak. Winwin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

" Lepas umhh." Winwin membungkam bibir merah itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Winwin menatap mata Yuta yang menatapnya dengan pandangan takut. Winwin menyeringai dalam ciumannya, ia sangat menyukai tatapan Yuta yang seperti itu.

" Ahhh." Yuta meringis sakit saat Winwin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melesakkan lidahnya jauh ke dalam rongga mulut Yuta tengah memejamkan matanya kuat, enggan bertatap mata dengan pemuda yang telah dianggapnya anak sendiri.

Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dalam ciuman itu begitu merasakan kedua tangan Winwin tengah meremas pantatnya dan meraba lubang duburnya. Winwin juga menggesekkan kemaluan mereka membuat Yuta semakin memberontak.

" Enghhh." Winwin mengangkat tubuh Yuta dan membawanya keluar kamar mandi. Kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh mungil itu ke kasur dan menindihnya.

Yuta memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dengan bibir bawahnya yang digigit dengan kuat. Winwin memegang dagu Yuta, dan memaksa lelaki manis itu untuk menatapnya. Mata Yuta terlihat bergetar, ia sangat takut dengan Winwin saat ini.

" Kau tahu Eomma, sudah lama sekali aku ingin melakukan ini denganmu."

Yuta memilih untuk bungkam, tatapan matanya tak fokus, ia terlihat menghindari bertatap mata dengan Winwin. Winwin menyeringai.

" Ahhhh nghhh." Desahan itu keluar secara spontan saat ia meremas kejantanan Yuta, membuat Winwin semakin bersemangat untuk memainkan kejantanan mungil itu.

Yuta melirik Winwin yang tengah menduduki pinggangnya dengan napas memburu. Pemuda itu melepas dasi seragamnya dan mengikat kedua tangan Yuta dengan ranjang sekuat mungkin membuat Yuta memberontak.

" Tunggu sebentar aku akan kembali secepat mungkin."

"Hiks Taeyongie. T-tolong aku." Yuta menangis sesenggukan begitu mengingat senyum sang suami yang selalu ditujukan untuknya. Sungguh, Yuta tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia tak menyangka anak angkatnya itu akan melakukan hal biadab seperti ini. Yuta menggigit bibirnya semakin kuat hingga berdarah.

" Jangan digigit."

Yuta membulatkan matanya begitu melihat barang-barang yang dibawa Winwin. Yuta tak perduli sejak kapan Winwin berdiri di sampingnya yang pasti ia membawa tali tambang, sex toys dan ponsel.

Winwin menaruh ponsel itu di meja computer dan memposisikannya tepat kearah Yuta.

" Apa yang – "

" Aku ingin mengabadikan momen berharga ini sayang."

" Jangan gila aku ibumu."

" Aku memang gila."

Winwin mengikat kaki Yuta dengan sisi ranjang sekuat mungkin. Membuat tubuh ramping itu memberontak dengan percuma.

" Kau tahu ini? Mau memilih menggunakan apa dulu?"

Yuta menatap benda-benda itu dengan horror. Terdapat cock ring dan vibrator di tangan Winwin membuat Yuta mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu.

" Ya sudah nanti saja."

Winwin menaruh kedua mainannya itu di meja ditindihnya kembali tubuh mungil Yuta dan menghisap leher lelaki manis itu dengan gansa. Tak hanya menghisapnya, Winwin bahkan menggigit leher itu hingga menimbulkan _kissmark_ yang sangat kentara.

Winwin menyeringai dengan hasil karyanya, dan mulai melakukan kegiatan memenuhi leher Yuta dengan tanda cintanya. Ia ingn sekali menunjukkan kepada orang-orang jika Yuta bukan lagi milik Lee Taeyong namun miliknya seorang.

" Enghhhh nghhh." Yuta mengerang saat Winwin meremas kejantanannya dengan kasar, dan mengocoknya dengan tempo yang tak beraturan membuat tubuh Yuta mengeliat tak karuan.

Tangan kiri Winwin turun ke bawah, meremas pantat Yuta yang entah kenapa terasa sangat kenyal. Dan meraba lubang dubur lelaki manis itu. Bibirnya kini membungkam bibir Yuta yang terlihat sangat merah, begitu pula dengan kejantanan lelaki manis itu yang kini tampak mengeras. Winwin menyeringai saat itu juga.

" Nghhh hiks s-sakit." Yuta meringis sakit saat merasakan lubangnya dimasuki oleh dua jari panjang milik Winwin.

Winwin mengecup bibir Yuta sesaat, dan mulai mengerakkan jarinya maju mundur, dengan tempo teratur. Mencari dimana letak titik manis milik Yuta sekaligus membuat Yuta tenang.

" Ohhh shhht." Yuta memejamkan matanya begitu merasakan kejantanannya yang saat ini tengah di kulum. Yuta menggigit bibirnya kuat, ia tak ingin mendesah untuk Winwin. ia hanya ingin mendesah untuk suaminya.

" Hiks s-sudah cukuphh."

Winwin justru memasukkan vibrator berwarna biru itu kelubang Yuta, membuat Yuta secara reflek melengkungkan tubuhnya menahan rasa sakit. Yuta menangis, ia tak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini dengan Taeyong. Sex yang mereka lakukan penuh akan cinta. Sedangkan yang Winwin lakukan adalah sebuah paksaan.

" Tatap mataku."

Yuta memanlingkan wajahnya ke samping, ia tak akan mau melihat wajah Winwin. Ia merasa sangat kecewa, muak dan marah disaat bersamaan.

 **PLAK.** " KUBILANG TATAP MATAKU." Yuta membulatkan matanya begitu merasakan tamparan di pipinya.

Yuta justru memejamkan matanya, Ia masih memegang prinsipnya untuk tak menatap Winwin, tak perduli Winwin akan menyiksanya sekalipun. Namun perkataan Winwin setelahnya membuatnya membeku.

" Oh? Begitu hah? Jadi kau lebih memilih video itu ku kirim kesuamimu begitu?"

Yuta menatap Winwin dengan mata membulat horor, ia tak tahu ingin mengatakan apa. Pikiran Yuta berubah kosong saat mendengar ancaman itu. Yuta sangat mencintai Taeyong, ia tak ingin membuat Taeyong menderita karena telah melihat ini.

Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, dan menatap Winwin dengan nyalang. Ini keputusan yang sangat sulit.

" Apa maumu?"

" Jadilah milikku."

" Tidak. Tidak akan pernah."

" Oh bailah kalau begitu aku tinggal mengirimnya."

" J-JANGAN." Winwin menatap Yuta dengan pandangan tajam. Ia bukan orang sabaran, namun Winwin berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menerjang tubuh itu sesegera mungkin.

" B-baiklah tapi kumohon jangan ganggu Taeyong."

" Baiklah." _' Tapi aku tidak janji.'_

Winwin membuang cock ring dan mencabut vibrator yang masih bergetar itu ke lantai. Ia sudah tak membutuhkan kedua benda itu, ia membawa kedua benda itu dengan tujuan hanya ingin membuat Yuta semakin takut, karena dari dasarnya Winwin memang suka mendominasi. Dalam kasusnya ia hanya akan merasa senang mendominasi Yuta. Tapi Winwin tak akan melepaskan ikatannya di tubuh Yuta sebelum semuanya selesai, walaupun Yuta menangis sekalipun.

" Menungging!"

" T-tidak mau."

" KUBILANG MENUNGGING."

Yuta terkejut, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi dan menuruti perintah Winwin, membalik tubuhnya hingga Winwin dapat melihat dengan jelas pemandangan di depannya. Winwin melepas semua seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya dan membuangnya ke lantai. Winwin tak ingin jika ada penghalang berupa pakaian menghalangi proses penyatuan mereka nanti. Sungguh, Yuta merasa ketakutannya berada pada ambang batas maksimal.

" ARRRRRHHH." Yuta menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal begitu merasakan sesuatu yang besar memasuki lubangnya. Terasa sangat perih dan panas, lubangnya seperti dibelah menjadi dua bagian.

" Hiks Taeyoongie s-sakit."

 **PLAK.** " Ahhh." Yuta kembali meringis saat Winwin menampar pipi bokongnya. Membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya menjadi semakin sakit.

"Keluarkan semua desahanmu dan kau hanya boleh mendesahkan namaku ingat itu!" Yuta hanya dapat terisak dan mengangguk mengerti. Menuruti permintaan Winwin adalah hal yang paling tepat untuk saat ini.

Winwin menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan lembut, ia tahu Yuta belum dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan keberadaan adik kecilnya. Karena sejujurnya Winwin tak ingin menyakiti Yuta lebih jauh lagi.

" Ohh enghh." Yuta mendesah tak jelas saat dirasakannya kejantanan Winwin bergerak semakin cepat.

" Ahhh ah ah."

Tubuh Yuta terhentak-hentak saat Winwin menghujamnya semakin dalam. Membuat tubuh mungil itu melengkung dengan erotis disertai dengan keringat yang membuat kulit putihnya terihat semakin mengkilat. Winwin merendahkan tubuhnya, tangan kirinya menggapai nipple Yuta dan mulai memilinnya, bibirnya mengecupi tengguk dan punggung Yuta dan memenuhinya dengan tanda kepemilikannya, tangan kanannya mengocok kejantanan Yuta dengan tak beraturan. Membuat Yuta menangis sekaligus mendesah disaat yang bersamaan.

" Winwinie t-terlalu cepat ohh."

Winwin tak mengindahkan perkataan Yuta, dan kembali memutar tubuh mungil itu dengan kejantanannya yang maih tertancap menjadi terlentang.

Winwin menjilat bibir bawahnya begitu melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini. Tubuh mungil dengan pinggang ramping yang mengkilat penuh akan keringat, kejantanan mungilnya berkedut dengan paha yang mengangkang lebar, nipple pinknya tampak mencuat, bibirnya merah dan bengkak. Jangan lupakan tataan matanya yang sayu dan menggoda. Sial, Yuta terlalu sexy untuk tidak segera dinikmati.

" A-andwehhhh." Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat mungkin saat Winwin menggerangkan miliknya yang langsung mengenai sweet spotnya. Membuat tubuh mungil itu melengkung dengan dada yang membusung, membuat Winwin tergoda untuk segera melahapnya.

" Ohhh Winwiniehh p-pelankan sedikithh ah ah inihh t-terlalu cepat ohh."

" Sstthh." Winwin mendesis begitu merasakan dinding rectum Yuta menjepit miliknya dengan kuat, membuat pandangannya mengabur. Winwin mempercepat gerakannya, membuat tubuh Yuta tarantuk kualahan.

Air mata Yuta mengalir lagi, ia tiba-tiba mengingat Taeyong. Sungguh, Yuta tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika mereka beremu lagi nanti.

Winwin terus menghujam tubuh Yuta dengan cepat dan dalam membuat air mata Yuta mengalir semakin banyak. Semakin cepat Winwin bergerak semakin dalam dan keras pula milik Winwin menumbuk sweet spotnya. Membuat tubuh Yuta mengeliat. Pandangan Yuta memutih, sepertinya ia akan segera sampai.

" ANGHHHH." Yuta memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan orgasme pertamanya, spermanya mengenai perutnya dan perut winwin, sebagian mengenai wajahnya sendiri membuatnya terlihat semakin sexy.

" Akuhh belum keluar." Winwin mengangkat kedua kaki Yuta hingga menempel dengan bahunya. Membuat pergerakan Winwin semakin leluasa.

Winwin memaju mundurkan penggulnya sekeras yang ia bisa. Winwin benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya saat ini. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah mencari pelepasan yang nikmat. Tubuh Yuta terhentak-hentak sesuai irama.

Ditatapnya wajah merah Yuta dengan bibir terbuka disertai lelehan saliva yang mengalir membuat Winwin tak kuasa untuk menumbuk lubang itu semakin dalam dan menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam lubang hangat itu. Winwin mengeluarkan semuanya di sana membuat perut Yuta menjadi penuh.

Winwin mencoba untuk tak ambruk di atas tubuh mungil orang yang dicintainya. Ia mengeluarkan kejantannanya dari lubang itu. Dan melepaskan ikatan di seluruh tubuh Yuta. Terdapat bekas memerah dipergelangan tangan dan kaki lelaki manis itu membuat Winwin ternysenyum simpul.

" Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." _' Dan akan kusingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi jalanku.'_

.

.

.

" Hooo, belum sehari polisi sudah menyerah ha? Lucu sekali."

" Sudah jawab saja bocah tengik. Apa keputusanmu?"

Pemuda tampan itu menopang dagu dengan satu alis terangkat, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang menimbang keuntungan dan kerugian yang akan ditanggungnya jika ia menyanggupi tawaran pihak polisi nanti.

" Aku akan memberimu uang 10 juta won jika kau bisa mengungkap kasus ini."

" Deal." Senyumnya melebar, ternyata polisi peka juga dengan isi pikirannya yang memang agak sedikit materialistis ini. Pemuda itu bertepuk tangan dengan wajah yang menyebalkan, mengagumi tingkat kepekaan seorang polisi di depannya. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya seorang kepala kepolisian Seoul, Seo Youngho.

" Baiklah aku akan membantu kalian menangkap pembunuh itu."

" Aku berharap banyak padamu – "

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, sudah lama ia tak mendapatkan pekerjaan seperti ini. Ya, ia sangat tahu bahwa anak sekolahan yang tentunya masih di bawah umur sepertinya tidak boleh memasuki dunia gelap seperti ini.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi memangnya, polisi tak akan mungkin membiarkan otak jeniusnya terus berdiam diri seperti ini. Pemuda itu tahu, pekerjaan seperti ini sangat merepotkan menurut aparat kepolisian apalagi untuk anak kelas satu SMA sepertinya. Terutama oleh polisi dengan tubuh tinggi dan berwajah menyeramkan dan tampan di depannya ini.

Tapi bermain-main sesaat untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya tak masalah kan? Lagi pula ia juga akan mendapatkan uang. Ia sudah pernah bekerja sama dengan Seo Youngho mengenai kasus pembunuhan berantai di Busan dulu, jadi ia menerima tawaran ini dengan senang hati.

" – Donghyuk-ah."

" Tentu saja, serahkan semuanya padaku Ahjussi. Jadi, mulai kapan aku pindah kesana?"

" Besok."

" Wow secepat itu? Polisi memang hebat." Ia bertepuk tangan lagi mengabaikan kernyitan aneh di dahi sang kepala polisi yang saat ini lebih memilih untuk undur diri dari rumahnya.

Pemuda dengan nama asli Lee Donghyuk itu, menatap berkas di tangannya dengan serius. Membaca apa-apa saja yang dirasa janggal, ia juga tak lupa menatap foto-foto korban pemunuhan yang sangat memprihatinkan.

" Kejam sekali sih." Gerutunya dengan nada kekanakan, sangat tidak cocok dengan esprei wajahnya yang terlihat sangat sulit untuk didefinisikan. Donghyuk menaruh berkas-berkas itu di atas meja. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit ruang tamunya. Dan tersenyum setelahnya, senyum yang sangat menawan.

 **TBC**

OH MY GOD. Aku ngos-ngosan ngetik ini, 3k lebih woi chap terpanjang dari semua ff saya XD mana aku belum sarapan lagi. Saya lapar mbak mas laper banget. Donghyuk di sini punya peran penting banget loh, mungkin kalian udah bisa nebak, cukup itu saja sih ya. Maaf kalau chap ini gak memuaskan.

Terimakasih untuk _**choigunarti23, MinJ7, Vi Jiminie, Yeseul Nam, Kim Tria, pepybabykyu, miyuukims, Yuta Noona, TenCara, Kim991, Kalsium, Min Milly, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, chochopanda99, teawhytruck, Bluberry Jung, JenTababy.**_

Saya menerima kritik dan saran dari reader-nim sekalian jadi jangan lupa read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Oedipus? Or Psycho?

Declaimer : Member NCT milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih.

Pair : WinYu slight TaeYu

Genre : AU/Incest/Smut/Angst

Warning : Fic ini mengandung extream BxB, dan TYPO.

...

Yuta membuka kelopak matanya begitu merasakan cahaya matahari menembus gorden kamarnya. Namun saat ia ingin bangun, Yuta mendapati lengan besar melingkar dengan erat di pinggangnya. Tangan Winwin.

Yuta melirik keadaan kamarnya yang cukup berantakan terutama ranjangnya. Dan tubuhnya, tak mengenakan selehai benangpun. Mengingatkannya pada kegiatan panas tadi malam yang terasa menyakitkan terutama untuk batinnya.

Yuta menundukkan kepala, matanya berkaca-kaca hendak menangis. Ia sangat membenci hidupnya, ia juga sangat membenci Winwin sejak kejadian malam itu. Namun dari semua itu, Yuta justru lebih membenci dirinya sendiri, karena tak dapat menjaga harta yang telah ia percayakan kepada sang suami dengan baik.

Yuta sangat kecewa, ia ingin berteriak. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya semakin mengerat, serta helaan napas di lehernya. Membuat Yuta hanya terdiam sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya tak melakukan apapun. Ia sangat ketakutan, dengan anaknya sendiri.

" Engh." Winwin mengerang pelan, kemudian membuka matanya secara perlahan demi melihat sang pujaan hati yang telah ia miliki raganya saat ini. Winwin tak masalah hati Yuta telah dimiliki Lee Taeyong, ia akan merebutnya. Ia percaya, suatu hari nanti entah kapanpun itu, Yuta akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

" Selamat pagi Eomma."Sapanya disertai dengan senyuman saat melihat Yuta yang masih menggit bibir bawahnya. Winwin gemas, Ibunya ini benar-benar sangat cantik.

" Kenapa tidak dijawab hm?" Dingin, begitu juga dengan ekspresi wajahnya. " P-pagi." Cicit Yuta seraya memalingkan kepalanya, menghindari kontak mata secara langsung maupun tidak dengan anaknya.

Iya, Winwin ini adalah anak angkatnya. Anak yang sudah dibesarkannya dengan kasih sayang dan serba berkecukupan. Anak angkatnya yang sangat durhaka. Yuta ingin sekali mengutuknya, namun ia tak bisa karena ia tahu. Ia hidup di dunia realita, bukan cerita dongeng yang bahkan ucapannya akan sangat manjur saat mengutuk anaknya menjadi batu.

" Tatap aku!" Nada itu terdengar memerintah, membuat Yuta dengan cepat menatap ke arahnya. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum kecil, dan mengecup bibir sang Ibu yang hanya dapat menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

" Ayo mandi bersama."

" T-tidak perlu. Eomma bisa mandi sendiri."

" Jangan banyak tingkah jika kita sedang berdua, mengerti? Itu membuatku muak." Yuta hanya diam, ia tak berani menjawab apa yang Winwin katakan.

Winwin yang melihatnya hanya dapat menghela napas pelan, ia tahu ia sangat keterlaluan dengan Yuta. Tapi Winwin tak punya pilihan lain, rasanya cintanya pada sang Ibu telah membutakan akal sehatnya. Winwin merasa sangat gila, karena telah berbuat sejauh ini bahkan sampai membunuh. Tapi perasaan ini terasa sangat menyenangkan, membuat Winwin bahagia.

" Menurutlah padaku." Kata Winwin, membuat Yuta menatap ke arahnya dengan tak mengerti, pandangan matanya masih menyiratkan ketakutan walaupun Winwin tahu, Yuta mencoba untuk terlihat biasa saja di depannya.

" Aku tak akan menyakitimu jika kau menurut padaku." Yuta masih diam, lidahnya kelu. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi, ia terlalu takut.

" Eomma." Winwin mengelus pipi halus itu, dan mengecup mata besar Ibunya yang terlihat sembab. Winwin memeluknya, ia sadar kalau dirinnyalah penyebab Yuta menjadi kacau seperti ini. Tapi apakah Winwin salah jika ia ingin memperjuangkan cintanya? Sampai kapanpun itu, Winwin tak akan pernah mengakui kesalahannya. Merasa bersalah pun tidak, karena hati dan akal sehatnya telah membeku.

" Ayo mandi. Hari ini pemakaman Kun hyung." Yuta mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun, bahkan saat Winwin mengangkat tubuh kurusnya, membawanya ke kamar mandi dan memasukkannya ke dalam bathup. Yuta masih diam, karena ia tak ingin menimbulkan kekacauan yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

" Eomma." Yuta hanya melirik Winwin yang sedang menyabuni tubuhnya, ia tak berniat menjawab.

" Apa kau membenciku?" Yuta membulatkan matanya. Sejujurnya Yuta tak mengerti, rasa sayangnya terhadap Winwin sebagai seorang Ibu masih sama seperti sebelumnya, namun rasa bencinya meluap begitu saja. Membuat Yuta semakin tak mengerti, Yuta tak pernah membenci orang sampai setahap sangat benci seperti sekarang ini.

Dan Yuta menganggukan kepalanya, karena ia sangat membenci Winwin untuk sekarang dan seterusnya. " Baguslah, itu lebih baik daripada kau tak membenciku sama sekali. Kau tahu Eomma? Semakin kau membenciku maka aku akan semakin mencintaimu. Jadi, teruslah membenciku sampai kita mati nanti." Yuta mendongak terkejut, dan menatap Winwin yang saat ini tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Perasaan takutnya kembali muncul, ia sangat takut saat Winwin tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukannya di atas pangkuan yang lebih muda.

Winwin menarik tengkuk Yuta hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, membuat Yuta menahan napasnya. Winwin meraba punggung sang Ibu yang hanya dapat terdiam kaku. Winwin menyeringai dalam hati, ia sangat menyukai respon Yuta yang seperti ini. Karena ia suka mengendalikan Yuta di bawah kendalinya.

" Aku jadi ingin memakanmu." Yuta membulatkan matanya, lelaki cantik itu mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan erat Winwin. Bibirnya terkatup erat saat ia merasakan sapuan lidah dari pemuda di depannya. Yuta takut, ia tak ingin mengulangi kejadian ini lagi.

Winwin menggigit bibir bawah Yuta, dan menghisapnya kuat. Ia tak perduli bibir itu akan bengkak atau tidak. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah untuk memiliki Yuta seutuhnya dan setiap harinya.

Winwin melepaskan ciumannya. " Kau tahu Eomma, aku memasang banyak sekali kamera pengintai di setiap sudut rumah ini. Jadi menurutlah, sebelum aku benar-benar mencelakai suamimu. Mengerti?" Kata Winwin dingin, membuat Yuta mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah.

Yuta sangat takut jika Winwin benar-benar akan mencelakai Taeyong. Yuta tak dapat membayangkannya, karena itu terlalu mengerikan.

" Enghhh." Yuta mengerang pelan saat Winwin memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutnya, dan mengapsen giginya, menjelajahi langit-langit mulutnya, dan berakhir dengan berperang lidah.

" Ahhh enghh." Yuta memejamkan matanya sekuat mungkin saat merasakan jari telunjuk Winwin menusuk lubang analnya, dan menggerakannya secara tak beraturan untuk jalan masuknya nanti.

Winwin memejamkan matanya, sama seperti kemarin. Lubang Yuta menghisap jarinya hingga masuk ke dalam. Terasa hangat dan sempit, membuat sesuatu di bawah sana menegang.

" AHHH hiks s-sakit." Yuta mengerang sakit saat Winwin memasukkan batang kebanggakannya ke dalam lubang Yuta yang tampak memerah. Yuta meringis, rasa sakit akibat kegiatan semalam belum juga hilang, dan mereka akan melakukan ini lagi.

" Sttth tidak apa-apa." Winwin mengecup bibir merah Ibunnya, tangan kirinya menggapai kejantanan mungil Yuta yang tampak memerah, dan mengocoknnya dengan cepat.

" Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahh." Yuta mendesah keras saat Winwin menggerakkan kejantanannya cepat dan keras, membuat tubuh Yuta terhentak-hentak ke atas.

Winwin melepaskan kocokannya dari kejantanan mungil Yuta, tangan kirinya yang tadi bekerja di daerah kejantanan Yuta berpindah ke atas, meraba puting Yuta yang terasa mengeras. Dipilinnya puting itu dengan keras, membuat Yuta berteriak dengan mulut terbuka, salivanya mengalir ke dagu secara perlahan.

Winwin menyeringai senang, ia sangat menyukai ekspresi Yuta sekarang ini, terlihat sangat menggairahkan. Perawakannya sangat cantik dan manis, tubuhnya sangat ramping, membuat Winwin tak kuasa untuk menusuk lubang hangat Yuta semakin keras.

" Ahhh ahhh ahhhh Winwinie ahhh ahhh p-pelan s-sedikithh kumohon." Winwin tak mendengarkannya, pemuda tampan itu justru menusuk lubang senggama Yuta semakin keras disetiap detiknya. Dan di saat Yuta memintanya untuk pelan, Winwin dengan senang hati akan memakan habis bibir merahnya. Tusukan keras yang diberikan Winwin membuat Yuta terantuk ke atas dengan cepat, lubangnya yang basah menelan penuh kemaluan Winwin yang tampak semakin mengeras.

Suara kecipak air memenuhi kamar mandi, menandakan betapa panas dan bergairahnya kegiatan mereka saat ini. " Eomma." Winwin menghentikan tusukannya, dikecupnya bibir Yuta yang tampak sangat merah. Yuta tak menjawab, lelaki cantik itu hanya dapat mengatur napasnya dengan mulut terbuka.

" Giliranmu, dan jangan membantah." Yuta mengangguk pasrah. Lelaki cantik itu mengangkat pinggulnya, dan menurunkannya hingga lubang hangatnya menelan kemaluan Winwin yang terasa semakin keras. Yuta melakukannya secara terus menerus, mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan panas saat Winwin merangsang tubuhnya dengan cara menghisap puting kirinya, dan menggigitnya ganas, seolah-olah putingnya itu adalah makanan paling enak di dunia.

" Ahhh ahhh ahh ah." Pergerakan Yuta memelan, tubuhnya terasa semakin melemah. Ia sudah tak kuat mengangkat pinggulnya lagi.

" Ohhh ahh ahh ahh." Yuta memeluk leher Winwin erat, saat Winwin kembali mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya. Desahannya juga terdengar semakin keras saat Winwin menyentuh titik terdalamnya dengan keras pula.

Yuta ingin sekali menyebut nama Taeyong dalam desahannya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya, karena ia sangat tahu jika Winwin akan berubah sangat menyeramkan jika keinginannya tidak dituruti. Dan yang Yuta bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah mendesahkan nama Winwin sekeras mungkin.

Bolehkah Yuta menangis setelah ini?

.

.

" Haechan Lee, salam kenal." Kata pemuda tan itu disertai senyum bersahabatnya.

" Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di sana. Di samping Jeno." Dan Haechan hanya mengangguk. Pemuda tan itu tersenyum menanggapi ucapan salam kenal yang ditujukan padanya. Dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda tampan dengan hidung sangat mancung yang saat ini tersenyum ke arahnya. Haechan tersenyum juga, sepertinya sekolah di tempat elit seperti ini tak terlalu buruk.

Pak Kim menghadap ke papan tulis, dan mulai menulis materi dari sejarah perang dunia kedua yang akan diajarkannya nanti. Membuat pemuda tan itu terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi mengenaskan teman-teman barunya yang tampak mengenaskan, bahkan Jeno juga.

Haechan berbeda, pelajaran sejarah terasa sangat menyenangkan baginya. Namun ia sangat tahu, jika kasus pembunuhan yang menimpa seniornya di sekolahan ini jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya dibandingkan sejarah perang duania dua yang telah terjadi beratus tahun yang lalu. Untuk apa Haechan memikirkannya? Bukannya memikirkan bagaimana bisa tubuh orang tercabik-cabik seperti mayat Kun itu lebih menyenangkan? Memang menyenangkan menurut Haechan, tapi tidak dengan orang lain. Haechan tahu jika otaknya sedikit kriminal. Tapi tenang saja, ia dapat memanfaatkan kriminalitas otaknya dengan sangat baik.

Pemuda tan itu sesekali melirik para polisi yang sedang menyelidiki ruang musik yang tak begitu jauh dari kelasnya. Terlihat sangat ramai namun tenang, polisi-polisi itu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik ternyata.

Haechan tersenyum saat ia tak sengaja menatap sang Kepala kepolisi yang menatapnya sejak tadi. Haechan mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Seo Youngho, maka dari itu Haechan mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil nama gurunya yang tampak sibuk di depan sana.

" Sonsaengnim, saya ingin ijin ke toilet sebentar." Katanya yang hanya diangguki oleh sang guru yang kini kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Haechan tertawa kecil, ia tak mengerti kenapa kepala sekolah di sini tidak memberitahu guru atau murid lain perihal identitasnya. Namun Haechan tak masalah, ia justru merasa itu justru bagus untuk kedepannya nanti. Mereka memang tak harus tahu, ini bukan bidang mereka.

Haechan mengamati sekelilingnya, memastikan tak ada satu orangpun yang melihat keberadaannya. Ia berhenti tak jauh dari ruang musik, dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Seo Youngho untuk mengikutinya.

Haechan berbalik tepat setelah Youngho membalas pesannya,dan berjalan dengan sangat santai untuk meminimalisir kecurigaan. Lalu berbelok ke kiri, ke arah toilet siswa berada. Jangan kira Haechan akan tersesat, ia terlalu jenius hanya untuk melupakan rute sekolah, ia sudah menjelajahi sekolah ini tadi malam bersama Youngho, jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

" Anak buahku tak menemukan apapun." Kata Youngho begitu mereka sampai di toilet, sebelumnya mereka telah memastikan terlebih dahulu bahwa toilet yang mereka gunakan sekarang benar-benar kosong. Bisa bahaya jika ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

" Hmm begitu ya? Aku akan ikut bergabung saat jam pelajaran selesai. Akan terlihat sangat mencurigakan jika aku tiba-tiba datang ke TKP dan kalian tidak melarangku." Youngho mengangguk, ia tahu perihal seperti itu.

" Ahjushi."

" Panggil aku hyung dasar bocah tengik aku tidak setua itu." Kata Youngho sambil mengeluarkan rsebatang rokok dari saku celananya.

" Iya-iya aku mengerti Pak tua. Tapi tunggu dulu, kau merokok?" Jangan salahkan Haechan kalau ia sangat terkejut melihat lelaki tinggi di hadapannya ini merokok. Karena menurut Haechan, polisi adalah manusia dengan pemikiran dan kelakuan paling bersih di dunia ini. Jadi ia hanya terkejut saja melihat pemimpinnya justru menghisab rokok yang katanya sama haramnya dengan narkoba. Haechan mengerutkan alisnya, polisi memang orang yang aneh.

" Ya, aku tak terlalu sering merokok, aku akan merokok jika otakku tak lagi mampu untuk berpikir. Lagipula aku tadi tak sengaja menemukan korek ini di dekat tong sampah jadi aku mengambilnya." Kata Youngho. Haechan terdiam, ia tak menjawab begitu pula dengan Youngho. Mereka masih terdiam, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian, mereka saling bertatapandengan mata yang membulat.

" Ini petunjuk." Kata mereka bersamaan.

" Hyung, beritahu kepala sekolah untuk memulangkan semua muridnya. Aku akan menyelidikinya sekarang juga."

" Tidak perlu, 5 menit lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi." Dan Haechan baru mengingatnya, sekolah hanya akan mengajar di jam pertama hari ini, dan memulangkan muridnya lebih awal, untuk menghadiri pemakanan Qian Kun seniornya yang dibunuh dengan sadis itu.

" Baguslah."

.

.

" Aku yang akan menyetir." Kata Winwin. Yuta hanya bisa menurut dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Winwin tersenyum lebar ke arahnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Entah hanya perasaan Yuta atau apa, senyum Winwin terlihat berbeda.

Winwin sesekali melirik Yuta yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca. Menatap jalan yang tampak cerah dihari berkabung seperti saat ini. Winwin tersenyum, setidaknya Yuta tak banyak menangis seperti sebelumnya.

Jarak rumah mereka tak terlalu jauh dengan rumah Kun sebenarnya, berjalan kakipun sebenarnya mereka bisa, Winwin hanya sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Winwin memarkirkan mobil hitamnya di pekarangan rumah Kun, dan mengajak Yuta untuk masuk ke dalam. Rumah ini terlihat sangat ramai, Winwin bahkan sempat mengira kalau sang pemilik rumah tengah mengadakan pesta jika ia tidak melihat pakaian hitam yang para pelayat kenakan. Ah Winwin baru ingat, Kun kan sudah mati.

Winwin juga melihat teman-teman sekolahnya yang tampak sangat sedih, teman-teman perempuannya bahkan menangis. Oh, Doyoung dan Jaehyun juga. Winwin tersenyum, ia sudah mendapatkan targetnya.

" Eomma k-kesana dulu Winwinie." Winwin mengangguk saat Yuta meminta ijin padanya untuk menemui Ibu Kun yang terlihat cukup depresi. Winwin menyeringai dalam hati, ekpresi wajah Ibu mantan kekasihnya itu, terlihat sangat lucu, menurutnya.

" Winwin." Winwin menundukkan wajahnya sesaat dan menyeringai aneh, sebelum ia benar-benar menoleh ke arah Jaehyun yang kini berjalan ke arahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. _' Waktunya beraksi aktor Dhong.'_

Winwin menangis saat Jaehyun menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuhnya. Jaehyun merasa sangat iba melihat sahabatnya yang tampak pucat, Jaehyun tahu Winwin adalah orang yang paling kehilangan diantara teman-temannya.

" Kenapa? Kenapa harus Kun hyung? Hiks ini semua salahku Jae, salahku. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya." Tangisan Winwin terdengar pilu, membuat dada orang yang melihatnya berdenyut nyeri. Winwin terlihat sangat rapuh dan lemah saat ini.

" Hiks Kenapa a=orang yang harus aku cintai Jae? Apa Tuhan sedang menghukumku?" Air mata Winwin mengalir cukup deras, membuat orang-orang memalingkan wajahnya. Mereka enggan menatap Winwin saat ini, mereka hanya takut terbawa suasana.

' _Bagus.'_ Winwin melirik sekitarnya, ia mencari sosok kekasih sahabat yang memeluknya ini, yang saat ini tengah duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Matanya terlihat sembab, terlalu banyak menangis. Saat itu juga, Winwin menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

.

.

" Youngho hyung." Youngho segera menghampiri Haechan yang tengah berjongkok di depan tong sampah. Matanya tampak fokus kepada sesuatu, terlalu fokus. Hingga membuat Youngho menekuk alisnya bingung.

" Ada apa?"

" Hyung tahu ini apa?" Pemuda tan itu menunjuk gumpalan sampah yang terlihat gosong, membuat Youngho semakin bingung. Youngho adalah polisi yang cerdas, Youngho bahkan menjabat menjadi seorang kepala polisi. Youngho juga tahu, yang bocah di sampingnya ini tunjuk adalah barang bukti. Hanya saja otaknya tak sejenius pemuda bermarga Lee itu.

Youngho hanya dapat mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. " Sampah." Haechan mengganggukkan kepalanya, pemuda itu mengisyaratkan Youngho untuk melihat benda itu seteliti mungkin.

" Ini terlihat seperti karet yang mencair." Kata Youngho seraya menatap Haechan yang saat ini melepas sarung tangan yang semula membungkus tangan kirinya." Itu memang karet. Pinjam koreknya, dan coba lihat ini." Kemudian ia meletakkan sarung tangannya di tanah agak berjauhan dari sampah yang diamatinya tadi, dan membakarnya.

" Sarung tangan karet saat dibakar tidak akan berubah menjadi abu, tapi akan meleleh seperti ini sama seperti plastik." Jelasnya, pemuda tan itu merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan kantung plastik.

" Mungkin sidik jarinya akan sedikit memudar setelah dibakar. Tapi aku sangat yakin jika tim forensik bisa mendeteksinya." Haechan memasukkan limbah sarung tangan karet dari dalam tempat sampah ke dalam plastik yang di bawanya bersama dengan korek api yang di gunakannya tadi.

" Setidaknya kita punya korek api ini." Kamudian memberikan kantung plastik itu kepada Youngho yang hanya dapat mengangguk mengerti.

" Ini adalah bukti terkuat. Jadi hyung, mohon kerjasamanya. Setelah ini, kita harus lebih serius lagi. Aku merasakan firasat buruk."

" Kau seperti peramal saja." Kata Youngho bercanda.

" Hyung jangan meremehkan firasat orang jenius, nanti hyung bisa kualat." Mereka tertawa, bercanda idtengah pekerjaan yang lebih menguras kemampuan otak ini memang menyenangkan.

" Tapi hyung, aku serius. Bisakah kita pergi ke rumah Kun sunbae sekarang?"

" Tentu saja."

TBC

Aku tahu ini pendek dan alurnya lambat, otakku gak mampu membuat ini lebih panjang lagi. Aku baru sadar kalau ini genrenya berat. Kenapa aku pake nama Youngho daripada Johnny? Gak ada alasan spesial biar keliatan lebih korea aja. Untuk castnya? Tenang aja, aku udah pikirin ini baik-baik. Maaf gak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu, aku gak sempat. Sekali lagi maaf ya.

Terimkasih untuk _**100BrightStars, Wedang Jaehyun, RyuuRai, Kim Tria, Yuta Noona, Min Milly, miyuukims, TenCara, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, Vi Jiminie, jprince, nadifarhhs, shinhana256, Kim991, choiiguntz23, BlueBerry Jung, pepibabykyu, SF81-9, JenTababy, leemitless.**_

Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun, jadi jangan lupa read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Oedipus? Or Psycho?

Declaimer : Member NCT milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih.

Pair : WinYu slight TaeYu

Genre : AU/Incest/Smut/Angst/Triller

Warning : Fic ini mengandung extream BxB, dan TYPO.

...

Haechan memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Qian. Saat ini ia sendirian, tidak bersama Youngho. Karena lelaki tinggi itu telah mengusirnya keluar dari mobil begitu mereka sampai. Sebenarnya Haechan ingin mengumpatinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia kan hanya menumpang.

Mereka berdua memisahkan diri, dan memutuskan untuk kembali bertemu di dalam kamar Kun setelah mendapat ijin dari kedua orang tuanya, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Orangtua Kun sudah tahu perihal kedatangan mereka, karena Youngho telah memberi tahu kedua orangtua Kun jika mereka akan datang ke sana untuk melayat sekaligus sebagai tindakan penyelidikan. Mereka berdua menggeledah kamar besar itu. Mulai dari sudut ruangan sampai ke dalam kamar mandi.

" Hyung, di mana anak buahmu? Dan kenapa kau tidak memakai seragammu?" Hardik Haechan tanpa perlu melihat sang lawan bicara. Begitupula dengan Youngho yang lebih memilih untuk fokus dengan isi dari lemari besar berisi cukup banyak pakaian yang digeledahnya.

" Orang-orang akan takut jika mereka semua datang kemari bocah. Oh, dan aku ini orang yang sangat fashionable, mana mungkin aku menggunakan seragam polisi saat melayat? Ya, yang jelas aku ingin tetap terlihat keren." Dan Haechan hanya dapat memutar kedua bola matanya.

Mereka berdua kembali fokus kepekerjaan masing-masing. Youngho yang sekarang nampak mengbongkar laci di dalam lemari Kun yang letaknya cukup tersembunyi. Sedangkan Haechan berkutat dengan komputer di depannya.

Haechan mengernyitkan keningnya. Terdapat satu folder dengan nama yang cukup lucu di dalam komputer ini _' Bae'_ lucu kan? Dan tentu saja bersandi, tidak mungkin Kun membiarkan apa yang dianggapnya rahasia disimpan begitu saja tanpa adanya keamanan. Haechan tahu, pikirannya terlalu peka untuk masalah seperti ini. Sudah jelas ini yang sedang ia cari. Walaupun Haechan akan tertawa setiap membaca nama foldernya yang terkesan menggelikan. Siapapun, tolong pukul Haechan sekarang.

Pemuda tan itu menghela napas sebentar, meregangkan tangannya sesaat lalu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Mencoba untuk memecahkan sandi folder ini.

 _ERROR_. "Apa-apaan ini?" Pemuda tan itu mengucapkan sumpah serapah dalam hati saat apa yang dilakukannya hanyalah sia-sia. Ia mencobanya lagi, bahkan sekarang ini adalah uji cobanya yang ke sepuluh kali. Dan tetap saja semuanya tak membuahkan hasil.

" Chan? Ada petunjuk?" Tanya Youngho yang kini menghampiri Haechan dengan membawa kotak coklat besar, lalu dipangkuannya.

" Sedang kucoba, komputer ini sepertinya ingin mengajak aku berkelahi. Hyung sendiri?" Jawab Haechan dengan ketus. Ia masih kesal dengan kegagalannya ternyata. Bagaimana mungkin orang jenius sepertinya gagal hanya karena sandi komputer? Bukankah itu sangat menggelikan?

" Aku dapat tapi aku tidak yakin." Katanya ragu. Lalu Haechan menoleh ke arahnya, pemuda tan itu dapat melihat kotak coklat besar di pangkuannya.

Mereka berdua mengeluarkan beberapa isi berukuran besar yang ada dalam kotak itu. Tidak terlalu spesial, hanya ada kotak pensil, buku tipis, dan sisanya hanyalah isi pulpen yang sudah kosong.

Haechan mengambil buku tipis bersampul ungu polos itu. Dan mulai membacanya, Haechan mengernyitkan alisnya, tak ada yang spesial. Kertas ini hanya berisi rancangan kegiatan sehari-hari. " Tunggu." Haechan kembali memeriksa buku itu untuk kesekian kalinya, mencoba untuk lebih peka dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

" Apa maksudnya WL? Hyung coba lihat kotak pensilnya." Youngho menyerahkan kotak pensil yang di pegangnya pada Haechan.

" Hyung, coba tumpahkan semua isi kotak itu. Dan cari apapun yang menurut hyung mencurigakan." Youngho mengangguk, sepertinya Haechan mengetahui sedikit petunjuk.

Youngho mengambil kotak yang penuh akan isi pulpen kosong itu. Lelaki tinggi itu berjongkok di lantai, dan menumpahkan semua isi dalam kardus itu. Tidak ada yang aneh, hanya ada isi pulpen bekas dan selembar foto. Benar-benar hanya selembar dan tidak ada yang lain.

Sedangkan Haechan, pemuda tan itu kembali menghadap ke layar komputer di depannya. Di atas meja terdapat buku yang terbuka lebar, dan isi kotak pensil yang berserakan.

" Youngho hyung, apa yang kau dapatkan?"

" Foto."

" Berikan padaku." Haechan membalik foto itu di bagian belakang, kosong tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada ada dua huruf tertera di pojok kanan bawah. Namun entah kenapa, foto itu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang. Sesorang yang sangat dikenalnya namun sudah lama juga tak pernah dilihatnya semenjak kepindahannya ke Jeju 7 tahun yang lalu. Haechan mencoba untuk menormalkan pikirannya. Haechan adalah tipe orang yang percaya di dunia ini ada 7 manusia dengan wajah yang sama. Sudah pasti itu bukan _dia_?

" WL. Aku tidak tahu WL ini apa dan siapa. Tapi ini sangat aneh, setiap lembar buku ini tertulis huruf yang sama. Di pensil ini juga ada ukiran WL. Bahkan di penghapus dan bagian dalam kotak pensil. Dan ini, dia bahkan menandai huruf W dan L dengan spidol kuning di keyboard. Ah aku tahu." Haechan kembali menghadap ke layar komputer. Jemarinya dengan lincah menari di atas keyboard, ekpresinya tampak serius dengan alis menekuk tajam, membuat Youngho hanya dapat menatapnya dengan pandangan yang serius pula.

 _ACCEPTED_. " YESSSS." Hachan berdiri dari kursinya dan tertawa seperti orang gila saking senangnya. Membuat Young menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Haechan memang sangat aneh, Youngho akui itu.

"AHAHAHA AKU MEMANG JENIUS."

" Sudah tahu dan berhenti tertawa bocah, kau membuat gendang telingaku hampir pecah. Cepat kerjakan pekerjaanmu!" Kata Youngho, membuat Haechan mendengus kesal. Pemuda tan itu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Youngho sebelum kembali duduk dan menekuni pekerjaannya. Membuat Youngho terkekeh pelan.

" Ini diary?" Tanya Youngho.

" Benar." Jawab Haechan singkat dan kini mereka membaca semua tulisan yang ada di sana. Mencoba mencermati setiap kata dan kalimat yang tertera.

 _16 April 2017_

 _Dia terlihat sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini. Winwinie, apa aku memang sudah tak berarti untukmu sampai-sampai kau tak ingin bercerita padaku? Aku tahu kita hanyalah mantan kekasih, tapi tidak bisakah kau sedikit terbuka? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita ini teman? Apa aku terlalu membebani pikiranmu? Maaf aku tidak bermaksud. Aku harus bicara dengannya besok._

" Hyung, apa kau menyadari sesuatu?" Youngho menatap Haechan yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Membuat Youngho mengernyit tak mengerti dengan pemuda itu.

" Ini ditulis sehari sebelum Kun sunbae mati. Tanpa perlu memerhatikan lebih telitipun pasti hyung sudah tahu, jika setiap tanggal di file itu tertuliskan nama Winwin. Mungkinkah dia orangnya?" Tanya Haechan, sedangkan Youngho hanya diam menengarkan.

" Apa ada orang bernama Winwin di sekitarnya? Oh, apa WL ini adalah nama lengkap Winwin?" Tanya Youngho lagi, lelaki itu seraya membaca file berupa diary di hadapannya.

" Ada."

" Apa?"

" Aku tak begitu yakin, tapi jangan salahkan memori jangka panjangku yang sangat mengerikan ini. Hyung ingat saat aku menyuruhmu meminta data semua murid di sekolah?" Tanya Haechan dan Youngho mengangguk.

Haechan memang menyuruh Youngho pagi-pagi buta sekali, lebih tepatnnya jam 2 pagi untuk datang kerumahnya dengan membawa data semua murid di sekolah yang akan ia tempati. Dan berkat data-data murid yang diberikan Youngho padanya itu, ia jadi tahu bahwa ia satu sekolah dengan sepupunya.

Haechan memejamkan matanya sesaat, ia harus tetap profesional. " Aku tidak ingin menuduhnya. Tapi, bisahkah kita menyelidiki Winwin Lee, Kim Doyoung dan Jung Jaehyun setelah pemakaman nanti? Aku butuh mendengar alibi mereka" Haechan merasa was-was, pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana.

" Tunggu Chan, aku tahu jika Winwin Lee ini terlihat sedikit mencurigakan bahkan dari fotonya. Tapi dua orang yang lain, siapa mereka?" Haechan tertawa kecil, ia tahu Youngho sangat bingung sekarang.

" Mereka berdua ini sahabat Qian Kun dan Winwin Lee. Kim Doyoung ini sahabat Qian Kun, sedangkan Jung Jaehyun ini adalah sahabat dari Winwin Lee sekaligus kekasih dari Kim Doyoung. Bisa saja Kun sunbae dan Winwin sunbae bisa dekat karena dua orang ini" Haechan menghentikan ucapannya hanya untuk melihat ekpresi Youngho yang tengah menekuk alisnya.

" Darimana kau dapat informasi seperti itu?" Youngho memang polisi tapi ia tak mendapatkan informasi sedetail ini. Bagaimana mungkin Haechan bisa?

" Asal hyung tahu saja, sebagai detektif aku punya banyak sekali mata dan telinga. Jaringan informasiku sangat akurat, tapi aku malas hanya sekedar untuk mencaritahu. Makanya tadi pagi aku menyuruh hyung membawa data murid. Ya itu tadi aku malas mencarinya sendiri."

Jelasnya santai yang berhasil membuat kepala yang lebih tua berasap menahan kekesalan. ' _Dasar setan kecil.'_ Gerutu Youngho dalam hati

" Terkadang kita memang butuh pikiran jahat di saat seperti ini hyung. Seperti memancing ikan, kita butuh umpan untuk menangkapnya. Hyung tahu maksudku?" Tanya Haechan dan Youngho seketika menganggukan kepalanya, Haechan memang tak menjelaskan apapun tapi ia sangat mengerti apa yang pemuda tan itu maksudkan.

" Kita gunakan Jung Jaehyun dan Kim Doyoung sebagai umpan." Haechan mendekat, berbisik di telinga Youngho begitu mendengar suara gaduh di luar sana.

" Aku akan menghungungi Lee Taeyong, jangan bertanya aku mendapatkan nomornya dari mana kalau hyung ingin tahu Lee Taeyong ini siapa, dia adalah ayah dari Winwin Lee. Dan kerahkan anak buahmu untuk menggeledah rumah Winwin Lee sekarang juga. Usahakan untuk tidak menimbulkan kekacauan sedikitpun. Kita tetap di sini, lagi-lagi aku merasakan firasat buruk." Youngho mengangguk.

Mereka hendak melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. " KYAAAAAAAA." Sebelum mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan suara perempuan dari dalam rumah ini.

' _Semoga bukan dia pelakunya kumohon.'_

.

.

Doyoung menghentikan langkahnya untuk sekedar menengok ke belakang, namun tak ada siapapun. Entahlah, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak sejak ia pamit dari teman-temannya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Doyoung hanya ingin mencuci muka, wajahnya kusut dan matanya sembab akibar terlalu banyak menangis.

Doyoung mengendikkan bahunya mencoba untuk mengabaikan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba muncul di sekitarnya. Dan kembali berjalan ke arah kamar mandi rumah Kun. Rumah ini cukup sepi, karena semua orang saat ini tengah berkumpul di depan, sedangkan letak kamar mandi berada dekat dengan dapur di bagian belakang rumah. Lima menit lagi, jenazah Kun akan dimakamkan.

Doyoung segera menutup pintu kamar mandi begitu sampai. Dan berjalan ke arah wastafel untuk mencuci mukanya dengan sabun.

KRIET. " Siapa di sana?" Doyoung tak dapat melihat, pandangannya agak sedikit buram tertutup busa sabun. Dengan buru-buru Doyoung membilas wajahnya. Saat ia mendongak ke kaca besar di depannya, ia hanya dapat membulatkan matanya.

" Hai Doyoung hyung." Di belakangnya bediri Winwin yang saat ini tengah memegang tali tambang besar, palu dan gergaji. Untuk apa dua benda itu? Doyoung tak tahu, tapi yang jelas ia merasakan firasat sangat buruk saat melihat apa yang dibawa Winwin saat ini. Lagipula, sejak kapan Winwin berada di sana?

Doyoung memundurkan tubuhnya, menghindari kontak fisik dengan Winwin yang kini tersenyum aneh ke arahnya. Senyumnya terasa dingin dengan sinar mata yang berkilat mengerikan.

Doyoung segera berlari ke arah pintu, namun saat ia ingin membukanya pintunya terkunci.

" Mencari ini kelinci manis?" Doyoung membulatkan matanya, bagaimana bisa kunci itu ada di tangan Winwin?

Winwin menaruh peralatannya di atas wastafel, dan menatap Doyoung dengan tatapan merendahkan. Winwin mendekat, Doyoung mundur sebisa mungkin dan mengambil benda apapun yang ada di dekatnya dan melemparkannya pada Winwin, namun pemuda itu menghindarinya dengan baik. Membuat Doyoung panik setengah mati.

" Apa maumu?" Doyoung memasang kuda-kuda, ia mantan atlet karate semasa SMP dulu, jadi ia berusaha melawan Winwin sebisanya.

" Tentu saja membunuhmu memangnya apa lagi?"

" Apa maksudmu?" Doyoung tak mengerti sungguh.

" Bukankah kau ingin bertemu sahabat kesayanganmu? Seharusnya kau bahagia karena aku dengan senang hati mau mengantarkanmu ke neraka untuk menemuinya." Kata Winwin masih dengan seringai anehnya.

" K-kau yang membunuhnya?"

" Memang. Dia memangguku sih." Katanya santai. Doyoung tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin orang di hadapannya ini bisa sekejam itu.

Orang yang sangat dicintai sahabatnya melebihi apapun, orang yang dapat membuat sahabatnya tersenyum dan menangis setelahnya. Orang yang dapat merubah pribadi sahabatnya yang sangat pendiam menjadi ceria. Orang yang tak lain adalah pemuda berdarah dingin di depannya ini. Doyoung geram, ia ingin menghajar Winwin saat itu juga.

" Dasar brengsek." Doyoung menerjang Winwin dengan pukulannya, namun Winwin dapat menghidari pukulan Doyoung yang tiba-tiba di arahkan padanya dan menghindar dengan mudah. Doyoung kembali memukulnya namun Winwin masih dapat menangkisnya.

Winwin membalik keadaan, kini ia yang menyerang Doyoung dengan membabi buta, membuat Doyoung sedikit kualahan. Pemuda kelinci itu sesekali mengamati celah kosong yang ada, dan tersenyum dalam hati begitu ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Winwin dalam sekali tumbang.

BUGHT. " Uhuk." Hingga akhirnya tendangan Doyoung mengenai perut bagian kanannya, membuat Winwin tersimpuh di lantai dengan disetai batuk yang mengeluarkan darah. Sangat tepat sasaran, Doyoung menendang palung hatinya.

Doyoung segera mengambil kunci pintu kamar mandi yang terjatuh di dekat Winwin. Dan segera berlari ke pintu untuk membukanya, namun saat ia ingin memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang.

BUGHT BRAK. Winwin meembenturkan kepalanya bagian kirinya dengan sangat keras ke dinding, membuat tubuh Doyoung tumbang begitu saja.

Doyoung masih dalam batas kesadarannya saat Winwin menarik tangannya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding berkali-kali. Darah segar terciprat kemana-mana, dan mengalir begitu deras menutupi penglihatannya.

Doyoung merasakan tengkorak kepalanya retak. Pemuda kelinci itu ambruk saat ingin berdiri, kepalanya terasa ingin meledak dan tubuhnya mulai melemah. Apa Winwin memang berniat menghancurkan kepalanya, menghancurkan semua syaraf yang ada di otaknya?

Pandangan mata Doyoung mulai mengabur sekarang dan tubuhnya mulai tak bisa di gerakkan, efek samping dari benturan parah di kepalanya. Otaknya tak dapat memerintah tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Doyoung tak habis pikir, kenapa Winwin berani melakukan hal sekejam ini.

" Lemah." Winwin mengambil peralatannya, dan mendekati tubuh Doyoung yang kini terkapar tak berdaya. Doyoung ingin menangis, namun air matanya sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk keluar.

" K-kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Suara itu terdengar sangat lemah, jika Winwin tak fokus mungkin ia tak akan mendengarnya.

" Kenapa ya? Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus. Kau hanya seorang pengganggu." Winwin mengatakannya dengan riang di awal kalimat, namun nada bicaranya berubah menjadi sangat dingin saat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Winwin tak punya banyak waktu, ia tahu jika kesadaran pemuda kelinci itu semakin menipis, namun sebelum itu semua terjadi. Winwin dengan segera mengikat tubuh kekasih sahabatnya itu, begitu juga dengan mulut dan matanya yang telah Winwin ikat dengan kain yang ia sembunyikan di dalam saku.

" Hyung tahu tidak apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh pekerja di rumah pemotongan hewan?" Winwin berjongkok dan berbisik di telinga kanan Doyoung. " Mereka menyembelihnya." Bisik Winwin, membuat tubuh Doyoung meronta dengan tanpa tenaga.

Winwin mengambil pisau bedah kesayangannya yang telah ia sembunyikan di bawah sepatunya, juga palu dan gergaji. Ia tak perlu menghawatirkan kakinya yang mungkin saja akan terluka. Sebelum datang kemari, Winwin sudah merancang sepatu ini agar bisa ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan pisau, sejak jauh-jauh hari.

" Tapi bukankah akan terlihat sangat kejam jika aku menyembelih lehermu? Kau kan bukan binatang. Emm, bagaimana jika aku menusuk lehermu saja?"

" Enggggggt." Winwin tak hanya sekedar bertanya, tapi pemuda itu benar-benar menusuk leher pemuda yang terkapar di depannya.

" Ahahaha ini menyenangkan sekali. Bagaimana dengan yang di sini?" Winwin menusuk pipi kiri Doyoung, lalu pipi kanannya. Kemudian, memberikan sayatan memanjang di kedua tangan dan kakinya. Menusuk perutnya dan memutarnya seolah-olah tengah memutar polpen. Mencabutnya dan menusuknya lagi, Winwin juga menghujam kepala Doyoung dengan palu yang dibawanya, dilakukannya kegiatan berkali-kali sampai napas Doyoung kini benar-benar menghilang.

" Hmm tidak seru, padahal Kun hyung kemarin lebih lama dari ini." Pemuda itu mengambil gergaji yang di bawanya. Pemuda itu mengarahkan gergajinya ke lutut Doyoung, dan memotongnya. Benar, Winwin memang berniat memutilasi tubuh kekasih sahabatnya ini.

Winwin kembali memotong kaki yang lain dan kedua tangannya lagi memotongnya lagi menjadi dua bagian lebih kecil, entah kenapa ini terasa lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan saat membunuh Kun kemarin. Doyoung memang cepat matinya dibandingkan dengan Kun, tapi memotong anggota tubuh orang seperti ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Sangat memacu adrenalin, sensasinya seperti menaiki rollercoster.

Winwin berhenti, ia tak berniat untuk memotong semuanya. Tangan dan kaki itu sudah cukup menurutnya. Untuk apa ia membawa tali tambang jika semua bagian tubuh sunbaenya ini ia potong semua? Bukankah jika menggantungnya sebagian seperti menggantung daging babi di rumah jagal akan terlihat lebih seru?

Winwin berdiri, menatap tubuh Doyoung yang saat ini terlihat seperti pahatan seni di matanya. Winwin mengambil tali, naik ke atas wastafel dan segera mengingat tali itu di langit-langit kamar mandi yang tak tertutup plafon. Sangat menguntungkan untuk Winwin karena ia jadi tak perlu memaku tali itu.

Winwin mengangkat bagian tubuh Doyoung yang sudah tak begitu utuh, dan mengikat lehernya hingga tubuh itu bergelantungan seperti orang bunuh diri. Kemudian Winwin mengambil potongan tangan dan kaki yang berserakan di lantai, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kotak hitam bersama dengan peralatannya yang digunakannya setelah ia cuci bersih, lalu memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam kantong plastik hitam besar.

Winwin keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa perlu untuk mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu, kemudian pemuda itu pergi ke halaman belakang rumah Kun. Memanjat pohon maple besar di belakang rumahnya, dan mengikat kantung itu di dahan tertinggi dengan daun paling rimbun. Tak akan pernah ada yang melihatnya.

Winwin turun dari pohon, ia melepas kemejanya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah lalu membakarnya. Kini tubuh bagian atasnya berbalutkan kemeja lain yang tampak bersih dengan warna dan motif yang sama, dengan begini tak akan ada orang-orang yang akan curiga. Setelah semuanya selesai, Winwin berjalan untuk menemui Ibunya dengan wajah menunduk, matanya kembali merah dan berkaca-kaca. Winwin siap memulai aksinya kembali. Tanpa menyadari kecurigaan para polisi yang saat ini tengah menggeledah rumahnya.

TBC

Hai hai hai kalian semua. Gimana? Apa ini kurang sadis? Ini pendek? Gapapa yang penting kan masih bisa dibaca. Maaf ya untuk cerita yang membingungkan aku sendirinya aja bingung banget kenapa bisa bikin adegan kayak begini. Percayalah, otakku gak sekriminal itu hahah :v Tapi gapapa, semoga menghibur.

Spoiler garis keras, taeyong muncul di chap depan.

Terimakasih untuk KSYJaeyong, duabumbusayur, Jeon Wonnie, Lee9900, nadifarhhs, 100BrightStars, Kim991, Yuta Noona, Min Milly, kiyo.

Saya menerima kritik dan saran jadi jangan lupa read and review ya


End file.
